Bones
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Everyone involved with the underbelly of London knew of the Phantomhive Family. Their second label being, "The Queen's Watchdogs", which reflected the household's symbol of a black dog. It's understandable that no other creature would be more suitable...
1. STRAY

**Bones**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy & Beautiful Phantom

**Disclaimer: **We do not own InuYasha and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), as those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. Because we all know if we did own these two, you all would be screwed to an epic level. We do own this fanfic, ideas, and Original Characters created to fulfill their roles then possibly be killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Pairing(s): **The Pairings will be apparent, and won't really need to be pointed out. Once we get to a certain part, the pairings will then be listed and made known to everyone.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Mentions of Human Trafficking, Torture, Satanic Rituals, Prostitution, Drug Sale/Use, Kidnapping, Smuggling, Slavery, and Nudity.

**Genre(s): **Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Occult, Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy/Comfort, etc.

**Summary: **All those with any involvement in the underbelly of London knew of the Phantomhive family. Their second label, "The Queen's Watchdogs", reflected the household's symbol of a black dog. So it is understandable that no other creature would have made a more suitable pet than their insignia come to life...

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy's A/N: **Yes! I and Beautiful Phantom have finally teamed up to try and take over the world! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! This here was a simple idea that I had come up with, and now with Phantasma-chan helping me, it's growing into a monster! I hope that you all love this story, and will cooperate with her in order to make sure I'll continue it.

**Beautiful Phantom's A/N: **Yes, indeed, I had fallen into the trap of our darling Si-chan and officially decided to take over the world together! Oh woes is me! 3 and no worries, I will try my best to keep kicking Shi's butt into gear so we may complete this! And certain few other stories as well! I hope I did a good job and exceed your expectations, as I'm now in the hands of the Death! (Aka Shi-chan!) Enjoy this long tale of _Bones_, a story about a dog who is more than it seemed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Stray**

**

* * *

**Black fur matted with dirt, mud, and the twig or two was rustled by the wind as the animal streaked through the alleyway. Large paws splashed in the rain puddles, seemly engulfing the entire cobblestone ground of the alleyway. Straight ahead was a stray chicken in a wire-woven cage, clucking around in the busy market street. Coming to a stop, intense blue eyes gazed at its surroundings in order to make sure it hadn't attracted any attention. Crouching low to the ground in preparation to catch its prey, it wasn't bothered at all by the wet ground as it placed one paw in front of the other.

Looming in the shadow of the building, cast by the setting sun, its eyes did not stray from the bird for even a second. The bird looked a gourmet meal, compared to what the dog had usually received from shifting through the garbage. Ignorant of what went on around it, the chicken just clucked along obliviously. For a brief moment the canine felt guilty, but the strength of its hunger quickly washed away any sympathy it felt for the other animal. After all, in this world, it was the survival of the fittest, and it was the fittest in this scenario.

The second the human looked away from the chicken, it used to snatch the cage with its mouth as it dashed through the crowded streets.

"HEY! THAT'S MY CHICKEN YOU GODDAMNED MUTT!" the man hollered out as he took a step to follow the dog. But then he remembered his booth, and he knew he couldn't leave it lest someone steal something more than a chicken.

The damn mutt was lucky, and would get away for another day.

Smirking mentally at the man's anger as he realized the absence of his bird, the dog ducked into one of the many alleyways of London. Making its way to its usual resting place into one of the back alleys, it placed the cage down on the ground. Quickly the chicken was out of its cage, and silenced it with a snap of its neck in the dog's maws. The dog then placed the chicken on the ground, and small whimpers came from the dog as it slowly turned into a pale skinned woman.

"Finally…Food…" A pile of feathers formed onto a water puddle, and then the plucked flesh of the bird was then dug into by a pair of sharp canine teeth and slender fingers. "Food…" The woman rasped out as she sloppily devoured her well-deserved meal, "Food…"

Blood was smeared across the soft flesh of her mouth and hands, but she paid this no mind. Hunger was all that mattered to her at this moment, and she was going to savor this meal. Soon there was nothing left but bones, cluttering the cobblestones around her as she was occupied with chewing on the leg. A large pair of canine-like ears shifted in order to catch any sounds among her long, tangled hair that blanketed some parts of her body.

"…"

Chomping on the bone, it snapped and revealed the marrow inside. She noisily sucked, and soon it was all gone causing her to be both pleased yet disappointed. Throwing the bone to the side, she sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Food…good food." Looking up at the sky, she felt the rain drops washing away the blood that stained her body.

Allowing the sound of raindrops to sooth her frazzled mind, she was soon able to think coherently for the first time in a week. With her hunger being satisfied at the moment, she decided it was time for the plan for the next move. The weather was undoubtedly going to get worse as she experienced personally last year, her current shelter wouldn't do. Right as she was going over any of the various shut off buildings she came across, her eyes shot up straight as a scream echoed from somewhere from the alley.

Frowning, she stood up shakily from her spot on the ground and turned her head in the direction the sound came from. It was very distinctive, and she was able to sort it out from the rain drops, the distant mutterings of the humans nearby, and the stray animals. "A child…why would a child be in such a place?" Curious to see what was going on, she shifted into her four legged form, and began to search for the source of that frightful sound.

"Let me go, you jerks!"

Coming to the end of an alleyway, she crouched low to the ground in order to stay concealed in the shadows. Bright blue eyes watched the scene that began to unfold before her. A young boy was struggling in the arms of a laughing man. Of course, obviously not wanting to be there, his legs were flying as well as his tiny fists, hoping to hit the man that stood in front of him.

"Ha! You're cute!"

Rubbing his chin as he contemplated for a moment as his eyes traced the boy's body. "I think I'll make some money offa you! Take him to the truck boys!" The bulky man chuckled as the other three men agreed with the decision, eager to fill the wallets on the inside of their pockets for once. Chuckling some more, the man slapped the boy for a good measurement as he was getting fed up with him not cooperating. Growling at the rough treatment of the boy, the dog's eyes shifted from each man before locking onto the boy's dark eyes.

At the sight of the teardrop sliding down his cherub face, something snapped in the dog and she lunged forward in the blink of an eye and sank her sharp fangs into his neck. Everything seemed to freeze as the man cried out, and fell as the weight of the dog knocked him over. "The hell?" The leader spat out in shock at the gruesome scene taking place, and felt to his stomach at the fact he couldn't force himself to move. He couldn't find into himself to move forward and pull the wild creature from killing one of his friends.

Thankfully, one of the other men there found strength in himself to run out and try to help his dying friend with a pocketknife glinting in his hand.

On the ground, the man could do nothing but look up into the eyes of the dog that was tearing into his neck. He could feel the skin being ripped from his neck, and the blood overflowing that was teeming in his lungs. Staring into the eyes of the berserk creature, he noticed his buddy running over to them and smirked.

At least his killer was going to be killed in retaliation.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not feeling particularly merciful towards him. The dog quickly released its hold on his neck, and moved away from the approaching knife. Not being able to stop himself, his buddy's knife continued its path and lodged itself deeply into his stomach. Croaking at the pain that laced through his body, he stared up into his friend's terrified face with shock practically glowing in his dark eyes. Realizing what had happened, his friend sunk down to his knees in disbelief at what he had just done.

"Oh my god, Nick!"

Nick coughed out blood, causing it to splatter onto his unshaven cheek before waving him away. At the corner of his eye, he saw the dog turning around and snapping its teeth wildly in his dazed friend's direction. The others stepped back at the hostile beast, and the leader briefly locked eyes with his other companion that seemed to be just as cautious. In his arms, the boy knew that this was his time to act. Biting into his captor's arm, he caused the man to yowl in pain and drop him onto the ground.

Falling onto his bottom with an oof, he quickly got up and bolted towards the dog. Something in him was telling him that he would be safe with the canine. Just as he was halfway reaching his decided goal, the man crouching next to the dead man got up and went after him. He released a sound of frustrated rage, and seemed to temporarily forget that they were in the area with the seemingly rabid dog. Unfortunately, once again Lady Luck wasn't looking kindly on anyone as the man paid for it with his life.

Just as he reached for the kid, the man only received the dog leaping on him and sinking its teeth into his exposed jugular. A chocked gasp was all he was able to get out before the mutt ripped his throat out callously, causing blood to spray onto the faces and closest surfaces in the area. Bloody fangs were revealed as the murderous dog's blood stained muzzled lifted up as it snarled at the remaining men.

Both of the men left alive could do nothing else but stare at the dog, which destroyed their friends, in the terror. The dog took a step towards them, putting itself in front of their desired meal ticket, and growled menacingly. "We need to go!" Snapping his head in his only living accomplice for a second, he saw him visibly shaking in true fear. Looking back at the dog, his heart skipped a beat at the image that the dog made.

Glowing blue eyes pinned them with a penetrating stare, as if the deranged animal could see every sin they had ever committed. The alley seemed as if it was slowly being encompassing in shadows and everything had disappeared but them, the dog, the boy, and the bloodied corpses of their friends. All around them the shadows moved ominously, and the screams of all their victims of their profession. Slowly the shadows wrapped around their legs and their arms to hold them still.

_They have been screaming at me since I have walked into this clearing…the souls of those who have been wronged by you…_

Their eyes did not stray from the dog as its very form started to shift to a more human shape, and the fur seemed to recede to reveal pale skin. Right before their eyes the dog, which had ruined their plot, transformed into a pale voluptuous woman. Exotic blue eyes glared at them from behind messy black bangs, and the blood from the dogs actions were still on the woman's body. Blood smeared on her mouth; blood soaked her hands and her feet.

_I have heard their cries, and due to my nature…I have decided to grant their wish of vengeance…_

Reaching her hands out, they looked down at the ground and saw the shadows slowly creep up their bodies. Of course they struggled, but it was useless against the powerful hold placed on them. Two sets of eyes swung back to the woman, and stared in horror as a terrifying smirk slithered onto her face. Fangs, which pierced their friends' necks not even a moment ago, were revealed. Next to him, he heard sobbing and pleas for mercy spewing from his friend's mouth.

He made no such move, because he knew.

Mercy was not going to be given to them, and they were finally going to pay for everything they had done. Glancing over at the child behind the dog, he noticed the light that seemed to keep the shadows at bay. As he fell into horrifying darkness, he hoped that he would one day be forgiven for his sins.

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

Earl Phantomhive ran in the direction of the screams along with his butler Tanaka, they had been running after the thugs who had kidnapped his son. They both knew how dangerous the slums were, and hopefully nothing had happened to him. Coming around the corner, they came to a stop and the Earl tried to catch his breath. A small chocked sound came from Tanaka, and the dark blue-haired man looked at him briefly before looking forward. His dark eyes widened at the carnage that littered the entire square.

What had really shocked him was not only the sight of his son sitting in the middle of it with not a drop of blood on him, but the bloodstained mutt that his son was holding onto while crying. Taking a glance at the men, he quickly recognized as the ones who took his son, he made his way over to his son. Tanaka was right behind him; his dark eyes traced the bodies of the men lying around the space. From the marks on the men closer to them, he could see that they had been mauled to death by an animal.

"Papa! This dog saved me!"

The butler let his eyes settled on the body of his young master, whom was hugging the obvious animal, which killed these men. Instead of looking rabid, as these bites looked to come from a crazed beast, it was surprisingly docile. Matted black fur contrasted well with the intelligent blue eyes shining out of the dog's skull. His master seemed to be at a loss as what to do with this situation.

Crouching down by his son's side, he pulled his son into a tight hug. "Thank god…" Of course the boy only smiled widely, and peered up into the man's eyes that were so like his own. "Papa! Can I keep her?" The Earl's eyes widened and he looked at the dog that was scratching its ear with a bloodied paw. For a second his eyes connected with his own, before the dog seemed to almost snort and turn its nose up in the air in a dismissal.

If the Earl didn't have such control over his emotions, he would have gaped.

Was he just dismissed by a mutt?

Apparently Tanaka and his son thought this was funny, and the Butler stopped chuckling a few seconds later. "Well Master, it certainly has the attitude of a noble-owned pet…though I would suggest we have it checked out, and then run it by the Mistress before anything is final." Nodding at the logic of that idea, the Earl stood up with his son and looked at the dog with acute eyes.

Glancing at his son, the man waited for a second before finally nodding. His son exclaimed in happiness, and hurriedly got himself down from his arms to hug the dog once more. The canine didn't seem to mind, and even licked the boy's cheek.

"Well…we certainly can't take it home with us looking like this, plus…"

Dark eyes looked around at all the blood, he sighed. "Someone is going to have to be sent down here to clean this up before the Scotland Yard comes across it." Tanaka placed his arm across his chest before bowing,

"I will have someone come out here, and dispose of the evidence."

Nodding in approval, the head of Phantomhive looked down at his son with a smile and placed his hand on the boy's head.

"How about we go get your new dog cleaned up…would you think she'd like that, Vincent?"

The largest smile he had ever seen on his son's face beamed out at him, and he turned to look at the dog, which was looking at them with its ears standing up straight on its head in attention. It yawned slightly before its tail swung from side to side as it stood on all fours in what could be thought of as excitement.

**

* * *

**Kagome Higurashi wondered how she had gone from a priestess, to a dog living on the streets of London to being pampered like some prize pooch. Looking at the man scrubbing her body with some vanilla scented soap, she rolled her eyes at the curses the man spewed every time he got stuck by a twig.

She shriveled out when she felt her fur being brushed back the wrong way but unless she wanted to go out on the street again, Kagome would have to tolerant it for a little while. If anything, it would be so nice to be clean once more. No more icky heaviness on her furs…

And the foods! The idea of the dog foods she would once shutter at be damned! She will have foods in her stomach once more! And on daily basis too! That thought had her almost drooling but she ended up biting back a growl when a twig was violently ripped off from her fur, few strands disappeared due to that. Kagome can still feel the pain because of it.

The dog blinked when she found herself covered in the white bubbly shampoo and wondered briefly if she looked like a poodle at all. Judging from the boy's giggling, she probably was, "You looked silly!" The boy grinned from his seat as he watched her to get washed.

She narrowed her eyes on him from what seemed like disbelief or boredom. The dog yelped out when the groomer poured a bucket of water right on her head as it washed away all of the white soapy material off from her body, "Now you looked like a wet cat." Vincent stated out, amused at the sight before him.

"A really skinny wet cat, that is." The groomer commented out, absentmindedly, as he's set on shampooing her once more and then rinsing her for the last time, "You'll need to give her more foods-she doesn't look that good." He was right-the dog was all skin and bone-although one wouldn't be able to tell with the amount of the fur. It was much more evidenced when the fur was wet and heavy, draping over the skin.

"Okay, I'll tell Papa." He nodded in an agreement-the dog doesn't look that good, despite it was still beautiful, even with the dirt in her black coat. As the washing process repeated once more, Vincent remained and watched her closely, curiousity shining in his bright eyes…

Once the groomer was done washing her and was now drying her off with a towel, "I must ask, young sir, have you decided on a name for her?" The man asked as he placed down the now wet towel and began brushing her, his eyes not leaving the admittedly one-of-the-kind dog.

Kagome's eyes shifted to Vincent from the man and the boy saw the look in it, "No, but I think I'll find a perfect name for her later on."

The groomer nodded in an agreement, "Yes, a perfect name does take time, doesn't it?" Moving to block the sight of the dog from the young son of the Earl who had hired him and seemed to be doing something to her, Vincent chewed on his lips, unsure of what he was up to.

"Mister…?" He gaped when the man moved away, revealing the dog sitting on the table, looking quite different. Now with a pink bow around her neck, she looked very different from when he first saw her-her fur glistening in the light and looking very soft and so very fluffy, and she also had a bit of feminine charm as well.

"No way! She looks different!" He hopped off from his seat and gestured her to get down from the table, which she had done so with grace, and petted her, "She is soft too! Wow! Papa! Come in! You'll need to see this!" He called out for his father, who was browsing for items suited for dogs in another room.

He instantly appeared and was amazed at the change, "Well, now! This is quite a change! Now she's perfect as our family's dog!" The Earl kneeled and petted her head, in which Kagome had thump her tail to. He stood up and looked at the man, "You did a great job, sir-consider this as my thanks." He dropped quite a tip in the groomer's hand.

The man stuttered in shock, "Well, I-thank you very much, sir! I'm proud of how well I've done!"

The Earl nodded and led his son and the dog out of the groomer's area and into the shop, "Hmm, your dog doesn't seem to be so appreciative of that bow…" He chuckled at the sight of the dog's vain attempt to get rid of the bow with the paws, "The collar I have in mind is in a need of work so a regular collar will do for now. Vincent, go pick a collar over there, son." He instructed and Vincent nodded eagerly.

"Yes, papa!" He went off in a search of a perfect temporary collar for his new pet.

Tanaka appeared by his side and bowed to him, "Sir-I had already ordered five bags of the most Perigee dog foods there is. They should arrive by today and several toys and necessaries are currently in the bags."

"Well done, Tanaka." The Earl nodded in approval.

"Papa! I found one!" Vincent chirped out, the chosen item shone in his tiny hands. It was a thick blue leather with a silver clasp.

"It was perfect, young master!" The butler eagerly praised him and the Earl cannot help but to agree with him. Vincent grinned in victory.

With the collar purchased, it sat snugly around the canine's neck and she seemed proud, although it was probably because she no longer had the humiliating pink bow on her form. They then left the pet store slash groomer's place to get to their carriage. But it was in bit of a way.

**

* * *

**Skipping around his new dog excitedly, Vincent couldn't help the happiness that enveloped him. He finally had his own dog, and it wasn't a normal dog. No, this dog was special! Thinking back to what happened in the alley, and the beautiful woman that the dog turned into. A blush colored his face, and he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. It was after all the first time he had seen a woman's naked body, and plus she didn't seem to be ashamed of her nakedness.

Getting over his embarrassment, he continued his happy dance due to the fact he now had a pet to keep him company. Yeah, he had a sister, but she was too busy learning how to be a proper lady from her hired personal tutor that she never spent time with him these days. Pouting slightly at that, he then allowed another bright smile to shine through. Now he didn't have to worry about being alone with a companion to call his own. Stopping by the dog's side, he wrapped his arms around her neck while walking.

Kagome only glanced down at the child with an amused look. After all, she had no idea that saving this kid would somehow get her into a better position than she had herself in. Licking the boy's cheek, she felt a little warmth at the smile he had shot towards her. He was a very cute kid, and his smile seemed to light up his face in a way that only certain children could accomplish. Making sure she was going at a proper pace in order to keep the boy from stumbling, she continued to walk with the group as they then came to the market place.

Looking around the place, which she targeted for food during her time here in London, she couldn't help but feel very smug. She would now be able to not resort to such methods, and she had gotten away from these people each time she struck. Other dogs had tried to follow her example, but none of them were able to get away. Unlike others, she had survived in these harsh conditions, and that was something that she was proud of.

As they got further into the market place, her posture seemed to straighten out and she carried herself with an almost arrogant air. With this, she seemed to fit right in with the obvious aristocrats that were taking her in. Halfway through the market place, her instincts told her to dodge, and she moved in a way to move her and the child out of the way of the blow in her direction. Crouching low with a growl, her blue eyes landed on the man, whom she had been stealing chickens from for over a year now.

His eyes were practically blazing with rage, and in his hands was a thick stick.

"I'M GOING TO FINALLY PAY YOU BACK, YOU MUTT!"

Everyone seemed to stop walking to watch the scene unfold, and the plump man took a step forward to hit her with the stick. Getting ready to attack the man in retaliation, she was surprised to see the man brought to his knees by the middle-aged butler. Next to her, Vincent was holding onto her neck tightly while glaring at the impudent man.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DOG! SHE ISN'T A MUTT!"

Despite obviously being incapacitated, the man snarled at the little boy and the dog in anger. This only earned him a knee in his back, causing pain to lace down his spine at the pressure. Vincent wasn't intimidated, and a scowl formed on his cute face. No way was he going to let this man hurt or insult his dog! She was his! Right as he was going to say something else, his father stepped in front of him and blocked his view.

"I would like to ask…what exactly you thought you were doing when you attacked our dog?"

Turning his furious eyes onto the Earl, the man was let up by Tanaka, but the butler stayed next to him in case he needed to be restrained again. Brushing himself off, though it would do no good with his already stained clothes and wouldn't get any cleaner without washing. He turned towards Kagome and Vincent, before pointing his finger accusingly at the dog staring at him mockingly.

"THAT MUTT HAS BEEN A MENACE TO THIS MARKET PLACE FOR A YEAR NOW! STEALING STUFFS FROM THESE GOOD-TO-HONEST PEOPLE, AND STEALING MY CHICKENS!"

Sneering at the boy, he then turned his eyes to the man and continued,

"I'M JUST PAYING THAT DOG BACK FOR ALL THE TROUBLE IT HAS CAUSED ME!"

Bringing a hand up to his chin, the Earl looked over to his son and the dog. His son was almost burning holes into the man's head from the intensity of his glare, while the dog almost seemed to be amused (?) by the man's outburst. Shaking his head at the apparently troublesome creature they were bringing home with them, he decided that he was going to diffuse the situation.

"Well…what is your name sir?"

Rubbing his wrists from the bruises that were clearly forming from the butler's grip on them, he turned his nose up at him. "My name is Vernon...Vernon Dursley*." A dark smile formed on the handsome noble's face, and he then placed a hand against his chest. "Well, my name is Caine Phantomhive…" He allowed his smile to transform into a smirk, as the man's arrogance left his large frame and his face seemed to become almost bone white.

"My dog couldn't possibly be the mutt you are referring to it as, because we had just bought it today at the pet shop…I would suggest that you no longer just attack people's pets due to you inability to take care of your booth."

People around them began muttering as the man, Vernon, seemed like he was going to pass out from fright. Caine leaned forward, and an unreadable gleam flashed through his eyes. "It would not be good for something like this to happen again, and I trust that it won't…after all, others wouldn't be as forgiving." Dropping a coin into the man's apron pocket, he patted the pocket before moving away.

"Come along, Tanaka, Vincent…I'm sure that your mother will be happy to see your new pet."

With that he walked off, and the others standing in the market place parted like the red sea. Grinning smugly at the man, Vincent gently tugged the amused dog along with him. Tanaka only nodded his head slightly, before walking after his master. As they went by the cages, Kagome snapped her jaws playfully, and the chickens seemed to all freeze in fright. Snorting, she continued on with her new master, but mentally cackled at the way the booth owner just fell on his ass.

Another score had been added on the board.

**Kagome: 16**

**Vernon Dursley: 0**

Finally after a few minutes, they were out of the market place and they were in the nice part of town. Up ahead, she noticed a very fancy carriage, and she could tell from the strong scent that it was theirs. It was obvious that this carriage was used often for their scents to be basically imprinted onto it. The door was opened by the butler, and she waited as her master's father to pick him up and placed him in the carriage. Leaping onto the foothold, she then jumped into the carriage then plopping her butt on the same cushion that the boy was sitting on.

Caine Phantomhive just stared at the strange dog for a moment, and could only sigh at the amused look that the intelligent dog was sending into his direction. Tanaka then closed the door, and climbed onto the back of the carriage while taking a hold of the reins. Not a second later, the carriage began moving and made its way out of London.

Inside the carriage Vincent was bouncing happily in his seat while his eyes watched the scenery passed by. He couldn't wait to show his mother his dog, and then his sister! Looking over at his dog, he wondered if she would ever turn into that woman again.

As if reading his thoughts, the dog turned to look at him, and he thought he saw the woman overlapped the dog for a brief second…

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

****(*)-He's from Harry Potter! 83 **

**Well I have to say that I am satisfied with this chapter! X3 I hope that you all are as well. It has been a blast working on this story with Beautiful Phantom, and I hope that this continues! 83 (BP: Same here!)**

**Anyway please read and review to tell us what you think about this.**

**Should we continue? Should we not, and scrap the idea? **

**We might not even listen to any requests for the latter anyway, because we like this story, and we're not going to let someone else steal it. (BP: Agreed. Because if you do-there will be hell! *smiles arrogantly* Plus-Shi will probably slaughter you if you even think about it before it happens. She's awesome like that.)**

**8D**

**Also since I am posting this, be aware that I am in fact on Chapter 4 and until I am finished with Chapter 5. I will be uploading Chapter 2, so I hope you all will be rooting for me! **

**Ja ne,**

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy & Beautiful Phantom**


	2. PHANTOMHIVE

**Bones**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy & Beautiful Phantom

**Disclaimer: **We do not own InuYasha and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), as those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. Because we all know if we did own these two, you all would be screwed to an epic level. We do own this fanfic, ideas, and Original Characters created to fulfill their roles then possibly be killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Pairing(s): **The Pairings will be apparent, and won't really need to be pointed out. Once we get to a certain part, the pairings will then be listed and made known to everyone.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Mentions of Human Trafficking, Torture, Satanic Rituals, Prostitution, Drug Sale/Use, Kidnapping, Smuggling, Slavery, and Nudity.

**Genre(s): **Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Occult, Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy/Comfort, etc.

**Summary: **All those with any involvement in the underbelly of London knew of the Phantomhive family. Their second label, "The Queen's Watchdogs", reflected the household's symbol of a black dog. So it is understandable that no other creature would have made a more suitable pet than their insignia come to life...

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy's A/N: **Alright everyone! Here we are with the 2nd chapter, and we are still going on strong! (Throws head back and laughs maniacally) I have also come up with an update schedule that shall be put into effect as soon as Chapter 1 was posted. After the next two chapters are done after the one uploaded, once we begin working on the third we will upload the next one. As an example, we have finished Chapter 3 and have started on Chapter 4. We upload chapter 1. Finish Chapter 5, start on Chapter 6. But as an early Christmas present, one of the first mind you, here is Chapter 2 of Bones.

**Beautiful Phantom's A/N: **I'll make sure she does it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Phantomhive**

**

* * *

**Looking out the window of the carriage, Kagome wondered what this new home of hers looked like. Small fingers running through the fur around her neck, she turned her head to the side and her blue eyes connected with the dark orbs of her new owner. The smile that had been on his face since after the thugs' deaths, was still going strong and seemed to get brighter the closer they got to their destination. Running her tongue up his cheek eliciting a giggle from him, she mentally smiled at the cute boy as he buried his face into the fur of her chest.

Across from them, Caine Phantomhive allowed a small smile to form on his face. He had never seen his usually composed son this excited about anything, and he felt joy that he was able to help keep him that way. Thinking back to what happened earlier that day, he thanked god that he was saved. Clenching his fist around his cane, he thought of what he would've done to those men if anything had happened to his son. Looking at the dog once more, he was surprised to see it looking at him, and nodding as if in understanding before turning back to his son that was talking to it about something.

Sighing, he chuckled lightly at the strange creature that has found its way into their lives. Hopefully it would stay with them for a long time, because soon it may be the only one Vincent would be able to rely on.

The carriage pulled quickly to a stop and Kagome was in awe at the sight of the huge mansion that sat upon a hill, surrounded by forest. Instantly, she felt right at home. She could hear the birds chirping, calls of raccoons, and few other animals that inhabit the forest surrounding the mansion. There, she'd run free and chase after few creatures, just for fun.

Yes, that place will be a good home.

"Look, look, doggy! That's my home!"

Vincent grinned at the dog and soon begun telling the dog of his mother and his sister and how the servants would sometime mess up and getting scorned by Tanaka. Caine pondered if the dog even knew what his son was saying but judging the look in the dog's blue eyes, she did. As if to confirm his thoughts, the dog barked as if to respond to the boy's words. Running a hand through his hair, the Earl's thoughts then turned to his wife.

He wondered if she would take the news of a dog well, after all he hadn't exactly asked her about this. Of course, he knew that most would be happy that their young master now had a companion. Grimacing, he then remembered Roberto, Vincent's caretaker. The man was very good in what he did, but he did seem to be a very haughty. Smirking at the man's most likely reaction to the dog, sadistic amusement welled up inside of him.

Why he felt this way?

Well it could be the fact that the man in question didn't like dogs.

Tanaka then opened the door for his master, his son, and his new dog to let them out. Caine stepped out and helped down his small boy and he watched as the dog hopped off gracefully, "Welcome to our home." He said to the dog, feeling somewhat silly for talking to a mere dog.

But this is no ordinary dog-that was very clear and he felt it was okay to tell the dog things. The response was wagging of the long, fluffy tail. With that, she followed the father and the son into the mansion as the butler went to take care of the carriage and to bring in the bags and items.

Walking into the mansion, their eyes landed onto the group waiting in the foyer.

"Caine! My dear Vincent! Where have you been?" A woman's voice called out and the dog saw a woman running down the long stair with her blue skirt held up after them, "And who is this little sweet dog?" She asked as she stopped before the trios, and kneeled down disregarding the fact that dirt could easily cling onto her fine garments. Kagome was practically preening at the compliments and pats that she was receiving.

"This is such a beautiful creature, where did you find her?"

* * *

Following Vincent up the stairs, Kagome looked back at the servants whom were dispersing to go back to their duties now that they had greeted the returning masters. One man though, was staring at her with a scowl on his face. Apparently this man didn't like dogs, this she determined on how he seemed to glare at her as soon as she came into the manor. Rolling her eyes with a snort, she turned her nose up at the man and continued after the child. She has no time to worry about this man; after all there wasn't much that he was going to be able to do.

She was here to stay, and that was that.

Going down the hallway, she allowed herself to imprint the path to her memory. It wouldn't do for her to get lost in this building, and she didn't feel like having even the slightest possibility that it could happen. "Come in! Here's my room!" Coming to stop right behind the boy, Kagome's eyes almost widened to a comic level as she stared at the large room. Her whole house could basically fit in this room. Or at least the whole top floor anyway, it could fit inside of this room. Walking in while in a daze, she finally let it sink in that she was the personal pet of an aristocratic family.

Vincent came to her side after closing his door, and began patting her head. "This is my room, and now your room! You get to sleep in here with me, because Papa and Mama said it was alright!" Licking his cheek, she smiled at the giggle that came from him. What the child really did amused her.

There was a knock on the door and Vincent got up so to open it, "Sister!"

There stood a young girl with golden hair and blue eyes, wearing pale blue-gray colored dress, her eyes watching the dog, lying on the floor, "Mama said you got a dog…?"

Vincent nodded, "Yep! Wanna pet her?" He dragged her hesitated form over to her.

Frances glared at her older brother, as what he did to her was not proper, but childish curiousity took a hold of her. She wanted to know if the fur was as soft as it looked. Kagome thumped her tail as she took pleasure of the girl petting her back. Soon, Vincent was grinning as his sister was finally laughing as she hadn't been in a long time.

Frances squealed out as Kagome licked her cheek, "Ewww!" She went to wiped it off with a sleeve, but she doesn't seem disgusted. In fact, she seemed delighted with the dog's affection.

"Brother! Do the doggie have a name?" She went to hug the creature and Vincent joined in the hugging fest, leaving the dog somewhat high with the children's affection.

"Nope but I'll know the perfect name for her when the time is right."

"I'd say we name her Isabella!" The dog whimpered loudly in their arms, the large ears flattened.

"Erm, I don't think she'd like that, Frances."

"Aw, why not? It was a pretty name!"

"Would you like to be called Lizzie instead?"

"Ew! Okay, we'll wait for the perfect name." Frances pouted but soon erupted in a giggling fit when their new dog licked her cheek once more.

Some time went by with playing that quickly spent the kids' energy. A knock came and there revealed the same woman Kagome saw earlier standing there, "My, my! Look at you two! Both of you looked like you both had fun with the sweet dog!" Mother laughed at the shape they were in. They were obviously disarranged and grinning largely, "Well, it's time for dinner!" She went to her children so to fix them before she was happy with their look, smiling as they returned to the proper appearance.

"Mama! Can the doggy eat with us?" Frances asked as her mother gathered her up in her arms.

She looked at the eager dog before smiling, "Sure. I don't see why not. Come along, Vincent and the doggy!" Vincent nodded happily and gestured Kagome to follow them. Kagome happily obliged.

* * *

After everyone was inside of the dining hall, Kagome was sitting next to the Earl, Caine Phantomhive, as he sat at a head of the table, "Toast to our dog!" He raised a glass of wine and all of his wife, Delilah, and his two, precious children raised theirs as well (Frances and Vincent only had cups of apple juice instead).

"Toast!" They chorused all smiling and break out in a giggling fit when their new pet ended it with a happy howl and a thump of the tail.

Caine patted the dog's head with affection, a grin aglow on his face before removing his hand so to start eating. Tanaka set down a bowl of dog food before Kagome, smiling and gave her a pat before getting up and went about to work. Kagome noticed there was a small steak onto of the kibble and grinned only a dog can do and chow down. Her ears twitched on every word that was being spoken as her new family chatted.

Soon, all meals were devoured and both children were forced to take a bath and to brush their teeth before bed. Kagome then gestured to the butler if she could go outside for a bit and he let her out to let her to do her businesses. When she was ready to come in, Tanaka was there and opened the door for her.

She then went up to her new young master's room, Kagome's ears were high and cocked her head as she heard voices in the study which she presumed to belong her master's father, curious, "Oh, my! So the dog saved Vincent! Oh, thanks goodness!"

That sounded like Delilah, Vincent's mother.

"Yes, viciously in fact…none of the men were left alive."

A chocked sound seemed to come from the woman, and Kagome yawned silently as she waited for the woman's response. "So they were dead?" She could only guess that the man nodded at the question as he continued. "Yes…that is why I believe that she would be a perfect guard dog for the children, as we have no idea if something like this will happen again."

Delilah sighed, and then nodded.

"I agree, and plus she is such an intelligent dog…plus more behaved than one would expect with a stray dog."

Chuckling, Caine looked towards the window facing towards the back of the house. "Things seem to be getting a little more dangerous in London, and I am sure that the Queen will soon have more assignments for me…with their new dog, I can be a little less worried about the kids."

Deciding that she had heard enough, Kagome continued to Vincent's room with a leisurely pace. It seemed that there was something else going on with this family, and she would have to observe a bit more over the time she spends here. Reaching her destination, she pushed the door open with her paw before continuing in. Closing it behind her with her back paw, the woman turned dog looked up towards the bed to see Vincent looking at her from above his blankets.

"Come on! You can sleep up here!"

Patting the bed excitedly, the eldest Phantomhive child watched as his dog hopped onto the bed with no problems and plopped herself down. Running his hands through the fur on her jaw, he leaned his head against her nose and closed her eyes. Kagome didn't move and only closed her eyes as she allowed him to pet her to his heart's content.

"We'll have a lot of fun tomorrow, and maybe you'll tell me your name soon!"

At that, Kagome's eyes opened and she looked at him in surprise. The secretive smile on his face was the only answer she received as he rested his head on his pillow. Placing her head down on the soft comforter, Kagome closed her eyes and decided to think about the strangeness of this boy the next day. While she was letting herself sleep, her ears were up and twitched as she listened out in case something or someone with untoward intentions towards her charge deciding on doing something.

* * *

A knock at the door brought Kagome out of her light slumber, and a male's voice came through the door. "Young Master, it is time to wake up." Opening one eye, she then glanced over at Vincent, whom had somehow found his arms wrapped around her neck. Snorting slightly, she began nudging him with her nose causing him to groan. Mentally shaking her head, she watched out of the corner of her eyes as the man known as Roberto was revealed to her eyes from behind the door.

Dark brown orbs stared at the scene in front of him in disdain. What did that mongrel think it's doing sleeping on the young master's bed? Stepping into the room, he went over towards the curtains and opened them to allow sunshine to spill into the dark room. Kagome closed her eyes briefly at the quick change in lighting, but they were back open the second she heard the man come closer to the bed.

"Move you mutt!"

Blue eyes pinned him with a bored stare as she yawned, and kept nudging the small child. She didn't have to deal with this man, and she wasn't going to. Especially not at this time in the morning, because she would most likely just rip his throat out and be done with it. Roberto moved forward, and was about to place his hands on the boy's shoulder when a growl stopped him in his tracks.

He pinned it with a glare and slapped it with the back of his hand, causing the dog to let out a surprised yelp. That was the sound that woke Vincent fully up. He then realized what had happened and glared at his supposed caretaker, "You jerk! What did you do to her?"

Roberto stared at him, not sure of what he had done wrong, "But young master, your dog was being bad."

"Bad? I asked her to sleep with me, you idiot! And you done just made her mad!" Was all Vincent can manage to say out before the dog leapt after him, teeth bared, growl erupting from her throat.

Kagome sunk her teeth into his sleeve and violently tore off the cloth, careful to not draw blood, knowing that if Caine see it, he might kick her off into the street. Roberto yelped and knew it was safer for him to get out of here. This would be a good opportunity to get his master to get rid of that dog, now that he has evidence that she was a violent dog.

"Well, he just gave me a bruise of all things. What a bastard." The woman rumbled out as she stood in the place of where the black dog once was. Vincent blushed and looked away, realizing it was the same woman that saved him from yesterday. Now looking at her in her full glory so to speak, he couldn't help but think that she was very beautiful. He had not seen many people with her features, and the only person he had seen was one of his dad's old associates.

"I can tell that he is going to be a thorn in my side."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Vincent saw that she was now looking at him with her bright blue eyes. Blushing at having the undivided attention of the pretty woman, he diverted his eyes from her naked body. A hand fell onto his head, and he glanced up and lost himself into those unique blue eyes. "You are too adorable kid, and since I am in this form anyway…I might as well tell you my name."

Ruffling his head once more, she cocked her head to her new master and smiled,

"My name is Kagome. Such a pleasure to meet you properly, Master."

Vincent's blush was darken, realizing he was falling deep in those eyes and looked away, "Umm-erm, nice to meet you too!" He spoke a little too quickly as he drove under his cover in embarrassment. He heard Kagome was barking in laughter and thought how nice her voice sounded in his ears.

"Ka-go-me, right? It's a nice name." His voice was muffled from under his cover,

"I never heard of it before."

Vincent felt the weight shifting on his bed, "Well, it's a Japanese name."

Surprised that the cover flew off and he sat up, curiosity shone on his face, "Japan?"

Nodding with a smirk, she leaned toward him and watched in amusement as his face grew a deeper shade of red. "Yes, Japan, otherwise to be known as the Land of the Rising Sun…or Nippon, depending on who you ask." Gulping slightly, Vincent wondered how the woman got here, and it was only when she began answering that he realized that he had voiced his thoughts.

"Well, that is a long story, which I think I should save for another time…if your father doesn't kick me out for tearing up some fabric."

Confused as to what she was talking about, she was instantly in her dog form when the door opened. There stood his father and Roberto, whom had a smug look on his face. Wrapping his arms around Kagome's neck protectively, Vincent frowned at the two men. Kagome was his dog, and he wasn't going to let his Papa throw her out!

"Vincent, did your dog attack Roberto?"

Shaking his head vigorously, he turned a glare towards the scowling man. "He came in here and called her a stupid mutt, and then hit her when she growled at her…Kagome just didn't want him touching me." Roberto's face turned red with anger, while a flash of amusement streaked through the Earl's eyes. "Is that so?" Nodding, he then turned his gaze towards the blue-eyed dog.

"She felt threatened, and so automatically thought that I was being threatened…Kagome didn't bite him, just tore off a bit of his shirt!"

Bringing his hand up, he showed the bit of cloth that she had bitten off from his shirt. The said man was furious. Regardless, he wanted the dog gone!

"Does it really matter if it did, my lord, after all it snapped at me, and who is to say that it won't bite me or anyone else?"

Kagome, not liking the accusations, began growling, and smirked when the man seemed to jump back in fright as she snapped her teeth. Caine Phantomhive brought a hand up to his forehead and sighed. He had known this would've been a problem, but he wouldn't deny that he was very annoyed with what was going on. Unfortunately for Roberto, he wasn't going to get rid of this dog. After all, all the people the dog saw touching Vincent yesterday, she hadn't growled once.

He had noticed that she seemed to watch Roberto more closely than the others though.

That he would have to have someone look into the caretaker's background once more, to see if he missed anything.

"I'm afraid that I'm not able or going to get rid of Kagome…" Looking back at his son as he realized that he had named her, he then brought his attention back to the other man. "I had bought her on behalf of my son, and she seems to already be protective of him…that is something that I find pleasing in a pet for my son."

Roberto had nothing to say after that, but a dark gleam flashed through his eyes as he walked out the door. This caused both Kagome and Caine to decide to keep a very close eye on the man.

Something was going to happen, and while they didn't know what. He was obviously involved.

Caine looked back to his son, as he crawled out of his huge bed with the dog on his side, and smiled, "So you named her Kagome then?"

Vincent ran to his father. He giggled out when Caine gathered him up in his arms, bouncing him up playfully, "Yep! Was it a pretty name, papa?"

"Yes, indeed! But may I ask, where did you hear it from?" Caine pondered and saw a secretive gleam appeared in his eyes.

"That's a secret, papa!" He grinned and Kagome wagged, seemingly smiling.

Caine didn't have a heart to dig deeper after looking at his son's heartfelt smile beaming down to his dog and decided to change subjects, "Well, it's time to get change! It's almost time for breakfast and your mother and Frances cannot wait to greet Kagome."

"Okay!"

* * *

The dog barked out as she went chasing after her young master, playing a game of Tag in the backyard. Vincent was squealing out as he was trying to gain some ground between Kagome and himself. So far, he wasn't having any luck, but he knew Kagome was being easy on him.

Tanaka felt his heart warm at the sight of them and had to smile. He watched them dutifully, waiting for the caretaker to return from whatever chores he had to do. Truthfully though, he did not like Roberto. There was something off about him, ever since he first came by on the first day of his job mere three months ago.

Tanaka heard the door opening and Vincent looked at the direction of the sound. He yelped when his huge dog jumped on him, plowing him to the ground. Vincent then squealed out in the laughter, not caring if the dirt was straining his clothes.

At least Tanaka had thought ahead and made him wear playing clothes for the while he was outside. And Vincent was let off the entire day of tutoring, in the sake of playing with his new dog, at his mother's insistence. Pity that Frances had a lesson she cannot avoid however.

"Kagome, get off!"

He laughed as he was playfully pushing off huffing Kagome. Kagome remained difficult and decided to plop herself on him, but she was careful to not to press her full weight on his fragile form. The dog snuffed her face in his neck, her tail wagged wildly. Vincent tried to keep in his giggling fit when he felt the force of air tickling on his skin from her nose.

"Get off of him!"

The familiar voice bellowed out. Kagome rose up her face and growled at the source of that voice she was growing to hate. Vincent rolled his eyes on him and grabbed his dog's neck in a form of a hug so to distract her from that man.

"Sir Roberto, it is obvious they were just playing. Kagome is not harming the young master in any way." The butler said after he stopped Roberto from storming in and to break the pair up.

'What a way to ruin a moment.' Tanaka thought quietly.

Roberto narrowed his eyes at the black dog before looking away in obvious disdain. Kagome snorted at him and moved around so he'd get a good look of her butt, a sign of disrespect, but still remained on her master.

Vincent barked out in a fit of laughter when he saw what she was doing and laughed harder when she shook her butt at his caretaker. Roberto grew red in his face from anger and vowed that he'd punish that dog a good one. He can hear Tanaka stifling his laughter.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now, and please, Sir, leave them to playing. Understood?" The butler asked, something in his tone made Roberto cringe.

"Yes, sir."

He watched the butler disappearing into the mansion before looking at the boy and his damned dog.

Vincent grinned widely at Kagome, pushing her away was in vain as she was giving him a whole bath of tongue on his face. Neither was noticing the glinting that was reaming off from the boy's caretaker's eyes. Or the fact that Kagome let out a loud yelp when a rough hand forcefully hauled her off from Vincent and landed on the grass with a loud sound.

Kagome went back on the ground her chest from her side and snarling when she saw Vincent in Roberto's grip. Her ears instantly flattened when she saw a gun pointing on her young master's head,

"A very clever mutt, aren't ya? Well, I would shoot you just to pay you back for almost ruining my plans, and ruining my shirt."

She growled when the man walked backward into the forest with a whimpering boy in his arms, "Then come and find me, you little bitch!" He then vanished in the darkness with Vincent crying out to his faithful dog.

"Kagome!"

Kagome was growling and found that Roberto used something that screw up the scent trail and she cannot see beyond the thick coverage of the natural life, no matter how good her eyesight was. For once, she cursed the nature. Looking back at the manor, she then narrowed her eyes in the direction of the forest and she threw back her head to release a chilling howl. This was a promise she was making. She would find this man, and when she did, she was going to tear him and whoever was working with him apart.

The wind picked up, and top of the trees rustled as the shadows started to dance ominously. She saw them with her glowing eyes, the spirits that littered his trail. It would seem that she would once again accept the request of the vengeance and at the same time get her own. With that, she released another howl and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Looking through the reports in front of him, Caine's eyes hardened. Clenching the papers in his hands, he looked up just to see Tanaka walk in. Getting up from his seat, he looked the elder man in his eye. "Have you seen Roberto, Tanaka?" Only for a second confusion colored his face, but then understanding replaced it as a sense of foreboding began to creep on him.

"He was just outside watching the young master play with his new dog…"

Just as he spoke those words, a menacing howl echoed throughout from outside and the two men were instantly on their way outside. It seemed that the man had made his move, and they could only hope that they reach Vincent before anything else could happen.

* * *

Vincent couldn't help the fear he felt as well as rage at how helpless he was. This was the second time he had been kidnapped, and now with this gun to his head. He wasn't sure if Kagome would be able to do anything or even his father if they caught up to him. Glaring up at the man who had been his caretaker for three months, he contemplated on what he wanted with him. But he knew that he wasn't going to get help any time soon, and it was time that he did something for himself.

Looking down at the hand holding around his waist, he quickly grabbed it and brought it up to sink his teeth into the appendage. A cry of pain met his ears, and he was instantly dropped to the ground. Smirking, Vincent hurriedly got to his feet and took off into the forest. Ducking into some bushes, he held his breath as he waited for Roberto to pass him.

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU DAMN BRAT! I'LL TEACH YOU! WE'LL SEE IF YOU'LL DO THAT AGAIN ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Flinching at the promise in that threat, he backed up into the bush to make sure he wasn't visible in any way. Peering out through the leaves, he saw Roberto standing a bit away by a tree scanning the surrounding area. Making sure to breathe softly, his dark eyes stayed locked onto the man's position before he got up into a crouch and began to scoot back. When he suddenly hit something solid, his little body tensed up as he heard chuckling.

Peering over his shoulder, he was dismayed to find another man standing there with a smug grin on his face. "I found him, Boss; he was just playing a little hide-n-go-seek." Before he could make another move, he was picked up by the scruff of his neck, and dangled in front of him. Roberto was smirking at him, and laughed.

"Well, playtime is over, _Young Master_…we have places to go, and places where you need to be sold off to the highest bidder on the orders of my _employer_."

Trembling slightly, Vincent cursed his own inattentiveness. Why hadn't he heard the man behind him?

Now all that effort was in vain! Tears began running down his face as the fear finally set in. He was all alone now.

"KAGOME!"

His voice echoed almost uselessly in the forest, and the gun-waving man in front of him only threw his head back and laughed. Smug brown eyes only pinned the boy with a condescending look. "You might as well give up young Phantomhive…there is no way for your dog to come here, and we are too deep into the forest for anyone to hear you." Walking over to the boy that was dangling in the air, he brought his hand up to caress the boy's cheek. Roberto licked his lips, and an almost perverse glint formed in his eyes.

"Once this is all over, I could probably ask the main man if I could keep you? After all, wouldn't it be better for you to serve someone you know already?"

The small child shook his head to make the man let him go.

"KAGOME, I'M HERE GIRL! COME AND GET ME! HELP ME!"

But when no one did, he couldn't help as his vision was blurred by tears. Laughter came from both of the men, as they watched the boy's futile efforts. No one was coming to help him, and so they didn't understand his continued attempts. Suddenly there was an eerie hush in the forest, and the three only slowly began to pick up on the change in atmosphere.

All around them, the trees tops were rustling furiously and the sky above was covered by pitch black clouds. Both of the men jumped as an ominous howl made its way to their position, and the little boy gasped causing their attention to be drawn to him. Quickly, they watched as a bright smile appeared on his face and the boy's body slackened in relief. Just as the world around them seemed to be engulfed in shadows, one word caused shock and fear to enter his very soul.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Kagome knew that the image she was causing was definitely scaring the two foolish men in front of her. Black fur that melted into the darkness, glowing blue eyes that stuck out along with the highlighted souls of the wronged, and fangs bared, very ready to sink into the flesh of the guilty. Yes, she would burn this moment into their very souls, and if they should ever be reincarnated. They will be on the straight and narrow, and most likely be terrified of dogs.

Placing a paw forward, she watched in amusement as the man holding Vincent seemed to step away from Roberto while staring at her in terror. The caretaker though he was scared, he was trying to hide it as he aimed his gun at her.** "I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERFERE YOU DAMN MUTT! NO MATTER HOW FREAKY THESE OCCURRENCES ARE, A BULLET BETWEEN THE EYES AND YOU ARE DONE LIKE ANY OTHER ANIMAL!" **

Roberto pulled the trigger and the bullet seemed to go in slow motion to everyone and Vincent's eyes widened in horror as it struck Kagome in between the eyes. For a moment, the dog seemed dazed and then fell over. The young Phantomhive screamed in anguish, and Roberto seemed to laugh at both the dog's apparent death and the boy's misery. But his accomplice seemed to notice that the darkness had not receded at all.

"Boss….something isn't rig…?"

Suddenly the arm that man was holding that child with was cut off and landed uselessly on the ground. All of them were stunned into silence, and then the man screamed in pain as he released the boy and fell to the ground clutching at the blinding limb. When Vincent tried to move Roberto made sure to grab him before he could run off. His eyes looked over towards where the dog laid and widened in fear to see that the dog's body was no longer there.

_**I trusted you Roberto! And you do me like this?**_

_**She will get you! She will get all those like you!**_

_**I begged for you not to take them! But you did! For the pain they suffered…I hope you burn in hell!**_

_**THE AVENGER IS HERE, AND SHE HAS ACCEPTED OUR REQUEST!**_

Turning to look at all the beings standing around them in a ring, his pupils dilated as he recognized everyone that he had used in order to get his place in the world. Women, children, men, lovers, everyone and anyone he had ever wronged. Screams from his partner brought his attention back to him, and he could only watch helplessly as the man was literally being eaten alive by the shadows. He can see the bright white teeth of the spirits, chomping on the man's flesh and tearing them apart.

"HELP ME! ROBERTO! HELP ME!"

For a brief second he only stared, and then he scoffed, not showing the fear that graced him. "I'm sorry but you're on your own, bud, you're just going to be sacrificed for the greater good for me." Grabbing the kid, he took off down the open path left to him by the spirits. As he went, he heard the screams of his latest lover and accomplice first begging him for help, but then cursing him farther he went from him before being silenced. Closing his eyes briefly in grief, he continued running while carrying his meal ticket with him. As long as he got out of this forest alive with this child, nothing else mattered to him.

_**There is nowhere you can run or hide!**_

_**She will always find you, as you have been marked and placed on her list!**_

_**OUR VENGEANCE WILL BE FULFILLED, AND YOUR TORMENT SHALL BE SWEET!**_

Growling in irritation of the spirits dancing around him, he pushed himself harder to get past them. Unfortunately, once he reached the end of a path, he only met another circle of souls. There was the dog staring right at him with its eerie blue eyes, and not a bullet wound in sight between the glowing orbs. Raising his gun at the dog, he tightened his grip as he stared at the dog with a crazed glint in his eyes.

"I KNOW IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS CAUSING ALL THIS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Pulling the trigger repeatedly, he watched in horror as each bullet just passed through the dog's body as if it was nothing but a ghost, but he knew it was real. The only thing that brought him out of his fear-induced daze was the click of his gun. Looking down, he saw that he was out of bullets, and the dog snorted as if laughing at him. And that was exactly what it was doing, and that is when he realized that it was all over.

It threw its head back, and opened it mouth only for a human laughter to escape its muzzle.

"Wow, I haven't seen something that amusing in such a long time!"

Roberto only watched as the shadows wrapped around the dog, and slowly it began to form into something else. Dropping the kid, he didn't bother trying to keep a hold of him as he ran over to where the dog was. His brown eyes widened in shock as the shadows fell from the dog, only to reveal a pale skinned woman standing tall in the shadows. Black hair that was as dark as the shadows around them, spilling over her shoulders to cover her private areas.

The young Phantomhive stood by her, clinging to her side while staring at him impassively.

Obviously, the little bastard knew that something was wrong with this creature. Backing up away from the woman as she laughed dementedly, he was dismayed to hit something. Looking over his shoulder, he yelled as he came face to face with his partner that he had left behind to be devoured by the shadows. Turning back to the woman, he pointed towards her.

"WHAT ARE YOU? ARE YOU A MONSTER? WHAT IS THIS?"

Behind him, his former partner wrapped his arms around him and the other spirits began to converge on him. Roberto screamed as they all tore into him and he felt his body being torn limb from limb. Hands were digging into his body, and he could only watch as his organs were being ripped out one by one. Pain, unimaginable pain coursed through him until his eyes went back to the woman and child.

Vincent was staring at him with dulled eyes, and didn't even flinch as some blood splattered onto his cheek. The woman had a hand placed on top of his head, but her eyes were on him. As his heart finally stopped beating, he knew that the look on her face would follow him even to the afterlife.

It was the smile of a demon!

* * *

Clinging to the woman's shoulders, Vincent pressed his face into the crook of her neck. They had left Roberto's mutilated body in the forest for the animals to feed on. Dark eyes closed, and he tightened his arms around Kagome's neck.

She had come for him, even when he had lost all hope. Like before, she had saved him and he would always be grateful for that. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax and he quickly fell to sleep. Kagome maneuvered him in her arms in order to make sure he was comfortable as she continued walking in the direction of the manor.

Glancing down at the sleeping boy, her blue eyes softened before turning back to the path in front of them. Her eyes latched onto trees that she was passing, and saw the ones she had marked. After using so much energy to pass on the vengeance on the man who wronged so many people, she was very exhausted and felt like she could sleep for a year.

A large ear twitched as she heard a sound of a twig snapping and froze, a snarl almost escaping her teeth. But familiar scents waltzed by to her nose and she relaxed, not bothering to transform into the shape of the dog they were most familiar with. She didn't want to wake her still-so-young master.

"Vincent!" A voice called out and the man appeared from the darkness of the forest with his butler in his footsteps and stopped when he saw the woman holding his son, "Who are you?" He demanded, almost allowing himself to blush at the lack of modesty.

Her ears focused on him, her eyes blinked, "I'm his dog, of course."

Pair of strangled gasps rang out in the darkness, "You have a lot of things to explain, missus." The butler said as Caine went to his sleeping son and sighed at the lack of a scratch on him, realizing that he didn't want to let go of his dog…If that woman counted as a real dog, that is.

The dog-woman sighed in resignation, nodding in an agreement.

"Of course."

**

* * *

****End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**Well there goes Chapter 2! XD I hope that you were all satisfied with the death of Roberto, and Kagome's being discovered in her human form! Delilah and Caine of course belong to me! XD The names anyway. And obviously since I haven't scrapped this idea, though I am not even sure if I would've done it anyway thinking back on it! XD **


	3. INUGAMI

**Bones**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy & Beautiful Phantom

**Disclaimer: **We do not own InuYasha and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), as those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. Because we all know if we did own these two, you all would be screwed to an epic level. We do own this fanfic, ideas, and Original Characters created to fulfill their roles then possibly be killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Pairing(s): **The Pairings will be apparent, and won't really need to be pointed out. Once we get to a certain part, the pairings will then be listed and made known to everyone.

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Mentions of Human Trafficking, Torture, Satanic Rituals, Prostitution, Drug Sale/Use, Kidnapping, Smuggling, Slavery, and Nudity.

**Genre(s): **Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Occult, Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy/Comfort, etc.

**Summary: **All those with any involvement in the underbelly of London knew of the Phantomhive family. Their second label, "The Queen's Watchdogs", reflected the household's symbol of a black dog. So it is understandable that no other creature would have made a more suitable pet than their insignia come to life...

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy's A/N: **Heh, I am sure that you all have been waiting for this one haven't you? XD Finally we will be explaining how exactly our beloved Kagome had come to be like this, but more as of an explanation from Kagome than a flashback. Much, much later there shall be a flashback, but until then. This explanation from Kagome will have to suffice. Love all those who have reviewed, and I can't wait to see what you all think!

**Beautiful Phantom's A/N: **Well, Shi got over that odd mood from the last chapter…*shuttered at the memory of when she was treated as a pet* Anyway….ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Inugami**

* * *

Fiddling with the sleeves of the shirt that she had been given to wear, Kagome resisted the urge to scratch at the itchy fabric. It had been so long since she had worn clothes that she wasn't used to the feeling of something covering her skin. Huffing mentally, she decided that as soon as this conversation was done, this shirt had to go. Sitting in the chair across from her was Caine, whom was still staring at her in fascination. After all, she was sure that it wasn't every day that you found out that your dog can transform into a human form.

Not to mention a woman, a naked woman at that.

The child in question was sitting in her lap and clinging to her desperately. When he had woke up and saw that their father knew about her, he had immediately pleaded for his father not to send her away.

She could tell though that the man seemed hesitated to do such that, seeing that she had saved his boy twice now. But like all overprotective fathers, he needs to see that Kagome wasn't a threat even to his own son.

"What are you?" Caine demanded, accepting a cup of tea from Tanaka but with his eyes still on the dog-woman.

Her ears tuned on him, "I'm a dog, of course." Her answer was simple and to the point, she then asked if the butler would bring her doggy biscuits and a cup of milk. Tanaka seemed quite taken back, figuring that since she looked human, he'd figure she'd eat 'human's foods' as well. But after seeing a nod from his master, he obliged and left to receive the said items.

"Yes, but what kind of dogs that turned into the form of a human, a woman of all things?" The Earl exclaimed out, wanting good answers.

Vincent curled against his woman-dog; not liking his father's strict, demanding tone. He always used that on him, if he somehow got into trouble or neglected his lessons. His father saw that and instantly apologized to him, telling him that he just wanted to know.

Kagome whimpered lightly at the wild emotions rolling off her young master, her ears flattened. She hugged the boy to her body, giving him her comfort. Vincent seemed too relaxed somewhat. As a dog, she was quite hypersensitive to the emotions, especially from whom she sees as an alpha. But knowing that Caine would not let up, which in turn will cause her master more distressed, she answered, "I'm what some people called a dog god or "Inugami" where I was once from. I supposed since I'm a 'god', I'm granted many abilities that most normal dogs don't. Most are for protecting who I see as my master."

Caine nodded, still baffled at the obvious proof of the supernatural, which was right in front of him, "I see…What IS the inu-ga-mi? Or dog god, as you said." He had a bit of hard time pronouncing that foreign word.

Kagome can feel the curiousity rolling off from her master and was about to answer in the sake of appease her master but was interrupted by a door opening. Tanaka entered the room with a silver platter, with several bone-shaped biscuits and a cup of milk with the pincher, on a careful hand, "Missus, here is the biscuits and the cup of milk you asked for." He set it down on the table that was between the dog-woman and the Earl.

"Ah! Thank you!" She grabbed the items and munched on a cookie, "Master, do you want the milk? I don't mind sharing." She handed over the cup to the young boy.

"Yes, please." He found that he was quite thirsty, courtesy of him crying and screaming earlier today. The cool liquid flowed down his sore throat and soothed the pain somewhat. Suddenly it was empty and he handed it back to his dog as he wiped away the drops of milk from his lips with a dirty sleeve. Kagome then reached over for the pincher and poured some more liquid for herself.

She then drank it, regardless of the fact that the cup already was used by Vincent. She then set back the cup on the table with a sigh before progressing ahead to munch on some more cookies.

The older males watched her with amusement in their eyes. It was quite obvious that she does cared about the young child greatly already, seeing that she handed over the cup to Vincent without taking a sip herself so he'd feel better.

Vincent giggled at his dog as she frantically ate all of her treats so she'd get the chat with his father over with. Kagome then dusted away the crumbs of the biscuits from her itchy shirt and wiped her mouth. Kagome cocked one of her ears as Vincent grabbed her neck for a hug, "Tell us already!" He said, impatiently, his curiousity grew.

She woofed for no reason before she did as her master asked, wrapping her arms around the boy as doing so, "Inugami are the type of dogs that are gifted with special powers, so they'd be able to protect and serve their master of their choosing much better than what the normal dogs could. They also accept requests of vengeance from the lost souls to those that wronged them. If Inugami have no available master then I'd suppose you can call them the guider of the lost souls of some sort." She explained.

Caine nodded, "I see. This is something I need to get used to, to be honest." He then looked up to the butler he had known since a good long time and Tanaka seemed to nod in some kind of agreement, he looked back to his son and his woman-dog, "But you are proving to be very excellent guard dog, Kagome." He clasped his gloved hands and placed them under his chin, his eyes more curious.

"But…whatever happened to Roberto? I do realize that you already took care of him, but what was his fate?" He asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Vincent piped up, still in the arms of his dog, "He got eaten and shredded by the shadow, Papa!"

Kagome flinched, knowing that he had witnessed the whole thing, her ears flattened, now unsure of how his father would response at that fact. She watched him, taking in the feel of his current emotions. Ears rose up slowly from curiousity as she realized that he was being rather subtle and stable, though there was a hint of disappointment there but not too drastic that would warrant an outrage of sort.

Caine nodded, "I see. So the shadows must be the lost souls you were speaking of."

"Yes."

His dark eyes seemed to pierce Kagome's soul, "And I do realize that my son will one day see the extent of the corruption and cruelty that happened earlier and I do not expect it to be today, but as long Vincent remained as he always was, then I have no problem with you protecting him or that he saw things he do not need to see at his age." He rose from his seat and gave her a hand.

Kagome blinked and stood up as well, with Vincent in her arms, taking the man's hand and blinked once more when he shook it, "Welcome to the family, Kagome…as of now officially, and not only as Vincent's pet but also as his protector."

Vincent cheered and Kagome was so surprised that she merely barked.

* * *

Sitting down on Vincent's bed, Kagome watched as Vincent spun around in circles as he celebrated the fact that she wasn't being sent away. Leaning back onto the palms of her hands, she allowed a small warm smile to form on her face. After all she too felt very happy with the decision. Not only would she not have to wonder the streets anymore, but she also had a purpose now. The little boy in front of her, and his family were her purpose for living now.

'_It has been so long since I've had one…'_

Looking out of the window, she let her mind wonder and inevitably she thought to Japan. It has been a long time since she had thought of her home country, especially since she hadn't seen it in a long time. Kagome could only hope that Sango and Miroku's family were still in existence, and that her other friends will survive long enough to see her one day. Out of everyone, she was sure that she would definitely see Sesshoumaru again. After all, the Daiyoukai would never allow himself to die.

This he had assured her of before she left the Western Palace.

"Kagome!"

Blinking slowly as her mind came back to the present; she turned her head and looked down at the boy, whom had climbed into her lap. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as amusement welled up in her. It seemed that the child's euphoria at the news of her permanent residence her had temporarily gotten rid of his embarrassment. Light connected with dark, and the wide smile on the boy's face caused her to laugh softly.

"Yes, little one?"

A slight pout seemed to form on his face at the 'little one', but that was quickly forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'm so happy that Papa is allowing you stay here! I don't ever want you to leave!" Bringing a hand up, she placed it on top of his head and her smile brightened a bit. "Of course not, I will stay here as long as you need me…after all I do belong to the Phantomhive family now."

Running her finger across the collar on her neck, she traced the silver crest of the Phantomhives that lay against her collarbone. Vincent nodded, and leaned against her once more while tightening his grip on her. Letting her go, he sat back and ran his fingers through her long hair. The strands of hair fell through his fingers like water, and he couldn't help but marvel at the silky texture. Even his mother's hair didn't feel this soft!

"So all that you said before is true?"

Nodding, she smiled as she pressed her forehead against his, and smirked as she watched his face turn an impressive shade of red. "That is right, I am an Inugami…revered as gods in my home country…though our creation is rather tragic depending on whose perspective." Leaning back, she stared through half-lidded eyes as the boy finally realized his position, and scrambled off of her.

Falling back, she laid her head back on her interlocked hands. Crossing her legs, she didn't bother fixing her shirt as he hiked up a bit with her actions. Gazing at the ceiling listlessly, she turned her head towards the boy. The ears on top of her head twitched slightly, and she saw his eyes flicker towards her head. Purposely causing them to twitch again, and almost laughed at the curious expression on his young face.

Children, they were just so curious.

Despite the dangers that curiosity could get them into, and she was sure that this boy was a very curious one. Thankfully for him, she would be here to make sure he didn't get himself killed by it. Curiosity killed the cat after all. Gentle fingers tracing her ears caused her to shiver, and she looked up to Vincent had decided to find out if the ears on her head were real. "Yep, there are real, kid…I personally can attest to that."

Vincent blushed slightly, and released her ears causing her to chuckle.

"I didn't mind, and it is not like I am going to complain…after all I do _belong _to _you_."

Rolling to lay on her side and face him, a saucy smirk slithered onto her beautiful face. "You can do whatever you want with me, and I won't complain in the least." The boy gaped at her, and stuttered as his face was an almost burning red at the suggestive tone. Laughing loudly, she shook her head and poked him in the middle of his forehead with her pointer and middle fingers. Winking at him, she poked her tongue out at him.

"You're a little young to be thinking about things like that…you should really get your mind out of the gutter."

Turning in the other direction, she placed her hand on her hip and propped her head up with her hand. "Besides, you don't exactly possess the equipment to satisfy in _that_ way." Indignation colored his features, and the boy's cheeks puffed out. Anger and embarrassment sparked in his eyes and he leaned forward, "I will one day though! When I'm older I'll be able to!" Looking back over her shoulder, she snickered.

"Alright then, _little one_…whatever you say."

The outraged cries of what he would do when he became the new head of Phantomhive amused her to no end. She had no doubt that he would be a good Earl, which the Inugami had found, was the rank Caine Phantomhive held currently. Who knew that she would become the pet of a family with such a title? Blue eyes stared back at the boy, whom was still stuck in his rant, and she knew that she would stay with him until the day his last breathe left his body.

Unknown to her, she had no idea about all of the trials and hurdles she would have to overcome as she tied herself to the Phantomhive Family.

* * *

The years passed by more quickly than she thought, but then again this wasn't exactly anything new to her. After the day she had left Japan, and went through everything she had up till this point felt like that. She now understood why most of the immortal beings seemed to become apathetic to the passage of time. Fortunately for her, living with the Phantomhive Family had provided with entertainment. Right now she was in her dog form, and lounging around on the soft grass of a park.

A 15-year-old Vincent was running around with a couple of boys around his age. The years were proving extremely generous with Vincent as he went through puberty. But then again when you live a luxurious lifestyle it is only to be expected. He was now standing a few inches above her while in her human form, and was quickly gaining on his father. When he was about 17, she suspected that he would be taller than him. Currently they were having a friendly fencing match, and there were a couple of young ladies that were watching on the sides as well as those who weren't up yet.

Yawning, she then laid her head down on her crossed paws and allowed her blue eyes to follow the graceful skills of her master. His opponent was obviously no match for him, as he quickly dispatched him without causing him any injury. The women off to the side squealed, and began chattering at each other like hens. Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, she sighed mentally and sat on her hind legs as she watched Vincent shake hands with his opponent. Red stained his cheeks, and he stared dazedly at the charming smile that the young Phantomhive heir gave him.

Snickering, she felt satisfaction that he had been taking her advice into account. After all, no one will ever know what you're thinking when you smile…that will give you an advantage over your enemies. This has become a trademark of his, and she always heard people commenting on his smile as they passed by. Later at the end of the day, she usually informed him of this, and he seemed pleased.

Kagome had been more than correct in assuming that he time with the Phantomhive Family would be amusing. Watching the two children fumble into puberty was nothing more than hilarious. Even now she could remember the horrors, and the kinks she had to work out due to the growth differences in her body as she got older. Now she didn't have to worry about such things, and could now understand why her mother acted so calm despite how dramatic she got over anything.

Francis, Vincent's younger sister, was also a source of entertainment. Despite all the lessons on being a proper lady, she was anything but that at the moment. Of course, she knew how to act when needed, but she would much rather be out hunting with her and Vincent than sipping tea with other young women her age. The last she talked with Caine, he had lamented about his daughter's wanting to join the Queen's Fencing Tourney.

This tournament, of course, was happening on the same day, which she was supposed to meet a potential husband. Both of them knew that she wasn't going to make the meet and greet.

'_I can't say that I am not proud, I am happy that the stories of Sango turned her away from being a woman only good enough to run an estate for her husband.'_

"Hey, that's your dog right?"

Looking in the direction of the one who asked such a stupid question as she came out of her thoughts, she gloated over the way he jumped when her intelligent eyes latched onto him. Vincent nodded, and carefully placed his fencing equipment back into its case. Holding out his hand towards her, she saw the slight smirk that was on his face before a split second later it was replaced with his trademark smile. "Come here, girl." Deciding to indulge him, she got up and made her way towards him with the elegance of a feline.

Which was a strange way to describe a dog, but this seemed to endear her to the gawking females that were watching the proceeding. Stopping right in front of him, she closed her eyes and savored the feel of his fingers running through her fur. Glancing at the men who stood around her to get a closer look, she forced herself not to snap at the curious male whom got too close for her comfort.

"What kind of breed is she? Her coat is gorgeous, and her proportions are perfect!"

Preening at the attention, she looked up at Vincent with an amused glint in her eyes. She could see that he too felt that her behavior was hilarious, but did nothing but wink at her, unnoticed to anyone else. "From what we have found out, she is a pureblood from a rare breed from the East." The one who asked nodded, but he was looking at her contemplatively with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Would you mind agreeing to have her breed with my dog?" Instantly, her eyes widened comically and if she could she would gape unattractively at the man.

* * *

Vincent seemed just as if not more surprised than Kagome, and turned to look at the other male. His name was Henry Barrymore if he wasn't mistaken, and he would be taking the title of Lord after his father either retires or dies. The latter was more likely than the former from what he had heard of so far. But he didn't like the way he was looking at his dog with that devious look in his face. Yes, he had heard about the young man's involvement with underground dog fighting.

After all, he was the heir to the Phantomhive Family and was being taught the ropes by his father for the time he would have to step up in his father's place. Smiling, he shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I'll agree with that…" Kneeling down, he placed his hand on her head and smiled at her, while mentally snickering at the holes that she was burning into his head. "And I don't think that my lady will appreciate it…after all she is very picky."

Henry looked at him for a split second before diverting his eyes back to the dog. Obviously, he was trying to come up with a compromise of sorts. "How about I bring him over sometime this weekend, and we can see if they are compatible?" Glancing down at Kagome, he decided that he was in a bit of need of amusement. After all, he couldn't help but want to see what the woman would do in that kind of situation. Plus she had mentioned that she liked to shake thing up a bit.

Turning to the Barrymore heir, he held his hand out and Henry grasped it with an excited smile. "Alright, I shall see you this Saturday…though I would advise you to bring your best stud….my Kagome won't possibly accept anything less."

* * *

Barely dodging the swipe to his head, Vincent laughed and turned around just in time to see his dog morph into the woman whom had made his life so interesting. "What the hell was that?" Dodging a pillow, he turned to see the livid woman's eyes promising murder. Holding up his hands to hopefully placate her, he chuckled nervously as she jumped over his bed and backed him up against a wall.

Heedless of the fact that she was completely naked, she pressed him up against the wall. A light blush formed on his face as he felt her soft breasts press into his chest. She trapped him as she placed her hands against the wall, and allowed him no room to escape. Vincent gulped as he seemed to hear his heart speed up a bit, and his trousers getting a bit tight as his hormones seemed to go into overdrive due to the close proximity of this woman. Leaning up, she was close enough that they were nose to nose as she then growled threateningly.

The fact that he only seemed to grow even more aroused didn't surprise him. After all, he had always found the feral woman attractive.

"I would like an explanation, _Young Master_."

Shivering at the purred question, he had to bite his lip from letting a groan escape him as he felt himself becoming harder at her husky tone. Bringing his hands up from his sides, he then placed his hands on her hips and cursed his thoughtlessness as he felt her soft skin under his hands.

"Ha ha ha…You did say you like to shake things up, Kagome." He explained, trying to keep himself from blushing heavily and shifting his hips so his woman-dog wouldn't feel the quickly obvious hard-on he was sporting. Unfortunately, since she was in very close immediacy to his form, he knew she already knew. If that devious smirk wasn't anything to go by then one of her hands was on right over his arousal tell all.

"Eh? That's true, but even I have my limits. Plus…" A deceitful gleam appeared in her eyes, her lips dangerously close to his, "I don't belong to anyone but this family." Suddenly, her flesh was no longer on him and he crumpled on the floor, panting, and his face red.

He looked up and saw his woman-dog smiling, "You should know, after all, _Master_. I'll refuse that mutt and that man, either way." She yawned; an ear cocked, and looked back to the closed door, "Oh, I smelled dinner. Get yourself fixed up, will you?" She then shifted into her canine form and trekked out of the room, after opening the door. The door then shut on its' own.

"That dog of mine…" Vincent breathed out, "Will be death of me." He cupped his face, as if he was embarrassed. The young male got up and went about to take care of his new problem, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his family and the staffs.

* * *

Kagome stared at the shaky pure black German shepherd blankly. She could practically feel the amusement rolling off her master as she watched the dog with boredom. The male dog knew what she was and bowed his head in submissive before the 'dog god ', trying to keep himself from whimpering frantically. He knew his master would not appreciate him doing just that.

"Hmm…Unfortunately, I don't think milady was that interested in your dog, Mr. Barrymore. I'm so sorry." Vincent smiled, not looking sorry at all. He was finding this very funny, in a way. He felt a bit sorry for that dog though. He may be very large and handsome, but he was still just an ordinary dog. The male dog paled in comparison with the female, since she was one of the _gods_ and could easily take him any day.

"Surely she is!" Henry insisted, patting his pet but got angry when the dog didn't move his head up. It seemed that he was going to have to retrain him. "I think they would make an excellent litter together."

Vincent sighed, trying his best to not to laugh, "Even though they'd make beautiful puppies, if milady Kagome has completely no interest in your dog then I've no desire to force her. Have a good day, Mr. Barrymore." He turned around and walked back to his home with Kagome following him, leaving Henry all red-faced with anger.

He stifled his laughter as he heard him started yelling. He pitied the dog though and made note to tell Tanaka to take the male dog away from Henry Barrymore and find it a good home later.

"Well, that was quite of an amusement." The dog told him, pacing next to his side, "That poor mutt. He was quite obviously not treated well. If only he was lucky as I." Chuckling at the comment, Vincent nodded. "That is true, after not every dog in London is able to have an owner like me that will spoil them." Snorting, she swatted him with her tail before continuing on her way. "Don't get too ahead of yourself…after all you still haven't given me those brand new treats that I wanted…what were they called… Innuko?"

Chuckling nervously, he scratched the back of his head and made a mental note to have Tanaka also stop by the store and grab some of the treats. Why Kagome wanted them, he would never know but it was better if she got them. She got very mischievous when she was denied something she wanted. A lesson that he had learned the hard way these years she has stayed with the Phantomhive Family.

* * *

Groaning into the kiss, a 17-years old Vincent pressed Kagome's body down against in mattress underneath them. Cupping one of her breasts with his free hand, he swallowed the moan that escaped her mouth. Shoving his tongue into her mouth, he pinched her nipple as he grounded his clothed hips against her. The other hand was holding her hands up above her head, and he pulled his mouth away from hers before making his way to her neck. Long shapely legs wrapped around his hips, and he had to grit his teeth as he controlled himself.

Since his sister had moved in with her new husband, he and Kagome have had more time to themselves. Due to his hormones acting up, Vincent had started avoiding her every time she was in her human form with excuses of tasks that his father gave him. It hadn't taken long until the Inugami had confronted him about his avoiding of her whenever she shifted into her human form. Getting him into his room and locking the doors with her powers in order to make sure no one came in to interrupt them. Even now the thought of what she did made him ache to go further than they have.

It seemed that he was going to pay for his inattentiveness as he found himself on his back. Looking up all he saw was the color blue that he found himself lost in, and the smirk that slithered onto the beautiful face. "Any other woman would be insulted that your mind is elsewhere while you're straddling me…" Suddenly he threw his head back as he felt her hands squeeze him through his pants. "Fortunately, I'm not any other woman and I know that by hard you are that you're thinking about something that has to do with _that_."

A shiver of anticipation shot throughout his body as he felt his pants being pulled off of him, and his underwear. With a flick of her wrists, the buttons of his shirt popped off and his toned and muscular chest was left for her eyes to feast upon. His arousal stood attention, and only seemed to harden even more as the dog-eared woman licked her lips hungrily. Grasping his impressive length with both of her petite hands gently, she twirled her tongue around the head causing him to almost whimper at the sensation.

Lapping up the precum, she glanced up and locked her eyes with his as she leaned forward and engulfed his shaft eagerly. Moaning out loudly and clenching his fists, he had to stop himself from coming in her mouth with just that sensation. He was almost undone when she continued to swirl her tongue around him, and then would hallow her cheeks as she sucked. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned as her hands left his manhood, and cupped her breasts as she moved forward. Scooting forward, she slid him in between her breasts while she continued her ministrations with her tongue. The feel of the two bountiful globes surrounding him as well as her pretty little mouth, cause he gave a small gasp as he came in her mouth.

He watched as she swallowed and lapped up any seed that had possibly escaped. As he was trying to capture his breath, the erotic sight caused him to become hard once more. Kagome laughed as she slunk up his body with the seductive movements of a snake, while running the tip of her tongue from his navel up to his chest. Rubbing herself against his prick, she moaned softly while tracing his right nipple and biting gently before repeating the actions on the other. When Vincent bucked up against her, a silent yell escaped her and her eyes dilated as a shock went through her body.

Noticing this vulnerable moment, Vincent felt the binds around his wrist loosing enough for him to get loose. Using this chance, he lunged forward and pinned her down to the bed. When she opened her mouth to protest, he quickly slid down and grasped her hips in order to keep her from moving. Lifting her legs over his shoulders, he leaned his head forward and attacking her core with his skillful tongue he had gained during their many activities.

Clenching the sheets above her head, Kagome's back began to arch as he lapped at her with vigor. Finally, Kagome's back arched into an almost impossible angle and her toes and hands clenched the sheets below as she saw stars burst behind her eyelids. Both pulled apart slightly to catch their breath, and come down from their highs. A frantic knocking at the door caused them both to jump almost three feet in the air at the unexpected interruption.

Quickly Kagome kicked Vincent off the side of the bed and hissed at him to get dressed. Hurriedly pulling his clothes on, he rushed over towards the door as soon as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open and he was greeted with the sight of the Phantomhive's head butler. "Tanaka?" Nodding, he bowed his head and a grim expression was on his face.

"There was a call from the Queen's hospital…"

For Vincent, everything that he knew came to an end as one sentence fell from his lips.

"Young Master…your parents have been in a carriage accident."

Turning to look over his shoulder, he locked eyes with Kagome's and she stared back at him in shock.

* * *

Standing by the wall, she watched as Vincent was trying to talk with his shell-shocked father. He unfortunately was the only one to survive, as his mother had been killed instantly on impact. Next to her was Tanaka, he was holding the hat and coat for Vincent. Fiddling with the sleeves of the maid's costume, she allowed her eyes to trail back to her master and his sire.

His sire's eyes were vacated, soulless; as if he lost all will to live. The right arm was noticeably absent from his damaged body. His form was crumbled and garbed in white cloth on the bed; his leg on the same side was propped high up in the air by the hurdles, wrapped in thick bandages. It was shattered about the same time he lost his arm.

"Father…Please says something…" Vincent almost begged as he looked at his father, his back bowed over from his seat. Kagome can see the fine tremor on him and whimpered softly, her ears lowered from the high emotions she felt from her master. "Please! Father…!"

Though they couldn't see it, they knew he was crying. Something that was very rare from the normally cheerful master, in fact the last time he shed a tear was over the passing of his grandmother and that was almost decade ago.

Vincent loved his father and his mother very much so it was inevitable that he does so now. To see his father like this…His very proud father, a very strong man, the strongest man he ever knew, was in the bed with an arm gone and with little to no chance of ever walking normally again. And Caine was also mourned the loss of his much beloved wife, Delilah.

Delilah was his light, his love, his whole heart, next to his own son.

"Father…" He stifled a chock of sob back into his throat, averting his eyes from his broken father, knowing that he'll broke down into tears.

"Vincent." His father's voice was so small, whispery, that Vincent almost missed it. He looked up, his eyes clouded with tears, "Take it. I have no use of it anymore." His left arm rose, his hand fisted around something. Vincent, unsure, opened his hands underneath Caine's floating fist.

Caine opened his curled hand and dropped something into his son's curious own.

Vincent muffled his gasp as he recognized what it was, "Father…I can't…!" That cold, blank look in his eyes shut him up and he instantly obeyed, "…Yes, Father…" Vincent placed it over his right thumb and Tanaka and Kagome saw what it was.

It was the very heirloom of Phantomhive Family, the sapphire ring.

"He's passing down his duties to his son…" The butler gravely stated; his voice low only enough for the dog-woman to hear. She dejectedly nodded in agreement.

They stood, watching.

The time passed by very quietly.

* * *

Even the heaven cried upon the death of the very vibrant woman, her beautifully-made coffin lowered into the dire six feet deep. The tedious voice of a priest echoed plain across the crowd who mourned the passing of Lady Delilah Elizabeth Phantomhive, the beloved wife and the mother of the Phantomhive Family.

Among them was Caine who stared vacantly at the giant hole in his wheelchair, his mind long gone from the grief and the pain that cost him from the accident. His most loyal servant stood behind him, watching sadly behind his glasses, remembering all of the good memories he had with the cheerful woman and her joyful face when she first had her son, Vincent. The tall male stood next to him, watched with no expression. He didn't have his trademark smile on his beautiful face, its' place instead a small frown. His dog sat next to her master, her fur damp from the rain, her eyes filled with sorrow.

It wasn't long until everybody left, the hole filled with dirt, and the pair of a man and the dog were right before the elegant gravestone. Neither spoken and both were drenched. The ring on the man's leather gloved hand glinted forlornly. They remained like that for a good hour.

"Kagome." His beautiful, lovely voice broken the ear shattering silence and his shadow-hued dog slowly looked up to her alpha, "Turn into your human form."

She did and stood before him, her long hair was heavy with rainwater and now tight with her smooth, pale skin. She watched him curiously, with a sadness shone in her azure eyes.

"Make me a promise, Kagome." Vincent commanded, his sharp eyes piercing her very soul.

"Anything, Master." She said in return.

"Never leave my side. No matter what, always be loyal to me, even in death. Always be loyal to my family…and my family alone. No others. Never leave me. That's a promise you must keep. Always keep that promise. Do you understand?" His tone leaves no room for argument. His hand, the one with the cursed ring, was now on her collar, the thumb tracing the design on the insignia.

Kagome gave him a smile, "Master…I made that very promise before, did I not? But very well, I'll do as you said. I'll never leave you, nor will I leave your family. My loyalty will always be yours….I'm yours as you see fit." Suddenly, she kneeled before him, her head bowed, like a submissive dog, "I'm your dog, and will always be your dog…one who will give up her very life to protect her master."

From a moment she said nothing, but then looked up at him with hardened eyes that were as stormy as the sky above them.

"That's my promise to you, my master."

The heavens boomed with angry lights, as if in agreement with her pledge.

Earl Vincent Phantomhive smiled as he patted his dog on her head, "That's a good dog, Kagome."

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes as a single tear fell.

"You're a very good dog."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**TT_TT NOOOOO! I'M SO SORRY PHANTOMHIVE-MAMA! I AM SO SORRY! **

**Well people, that was chapter three, and the official end of the Kagome/Introductory Arc. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and will stick around to see what happens next. Since I have uploaded this chapter, obviously I am on Chapter 8. I hope that you all will be rooting for me as I try to tackle this challenge, and actually finish this story. **

**Ja ne,**

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy**

***Shi then went to cry into BP's arms* **

**Shi: PANDYYYY! WHY?**

**BP: D8 NOOOO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DROP THAT NAME, MON! **

***coughs* There, there…It'll be all better…And I hope to the gods up above you will stop calling me that. *coughs* Anyway, I hope the final scene is very touching! We worked hard to make it so! Poor Phantomhive-Mama! TT_TT Just when we're quickly becoming fond of her! **

**Anyway…Stay tune for the next chapter! Hope to see you all there!**

**Yours Sincerely, **

**(Shi: You're Pandy! *BP ended up chasing her* D8 What? It was funny! 8D) **

**Beautiful Phantom**


	4. THE QUEEN'S DOG Part I

**Bones**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy & Beautiful Phantom

**Disclaimer: **We do not own InuYasha and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), as those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso respectively. Because we all know if we did own these two, you all would be screwed to an epic level. We do own this fanfic, ideas, and Original Characters created to fulfill their roles then possibly be killed off.

**Category: **Crossover

**Anime(s)/Manga(s): **InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Pairing(s): **The Pairings will be apparent, and won't really need to be pointed out. Once we get to a certain part, the pairings will then be listed and made known to everyone.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, Mentions of Human Trafficking, Torture, Satanic Rituals, Prostitution, Drug Sale/Use, Kidnapping, Smuggling, Slavery, and Nudity.

**Genre(s): **Action, Drama, Humor, Fantasy, Occult, Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy/Comfort, etc.

**Summary: **All those with any involvement in the underbelly of London knew of the Phantomhive family. Their second label, "The Queen's Watchdogs", reflected the household's symbol of a black dog. So it is understandable that no other creature would have made a more suitable pet than their insignia come to life...

**Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy's A/N: **Well this is the beginning of the Vincent Phantomhive Arc and I hope that everyone will enjoy this look into what we think happened during his time as Earl Phantomhive. If some people didn't know, Vincent is Ciel's father in the Canon. Some of you guys are going to have to brush up on your Kuroshitsuji.

**Beautiful Phantom's A/N: **Oh, there's also a lemon in this chapter, though we did warn you about the possibility of that from the start. If you still have any questions, that don't include spoiling of the plot, please let us know and we'll try our best to answer it. Anyway…Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Queen's Dog (Part I)  
**

* * *

Few years went by and the fame of the mysterious Phantomhive family only grew. Oh no, it is not that everybody knew of what exactly the current Earl does and has done for the Queen, because nobody knows for sure, and not many people who lived outside of the dark underground of England, London, really knew much about that particular family. However, sometime after the son first took his place as the head of his family, a new company was started.

The company, which pulled all of the rumors away into another direction, the horrible rumors about him and most often his even-stranger dog, whose fur was the very same color as the shadows, made toys for the sweet, innocent children. "Ohh! Mama! I want that Blackberry Sweetie-Pie Bear! May I have it, mama?" A child squealed in delight, face pressing up against the glass window. The adoring eyes sparkled at the brand-new toy the company just recently created. The mother chuckled, "Maybe some other time, sweetie." She pulled her whining child away.

That was an everyday reaction to the items that were displayed so proudly before the glass, the only thing that separated them from the outside world, inside a Funtom store. Many objects that Funtom made were very sought after by children and collectors alike.

"Well, looks like your next creation is a success, Master." She purred out in a study room, her head on her master's lap.

Vincent Phantomhive chuckled, patting his dog's head, "Let not forget-you were the one that did most of the work on the new one. All I did was tweak it accordingly." He smiled, just as his aging butler placed down a saucer with a streaming teacup and few Innuko biscuits on his desk across from him. Vincent chuckled when Kagome poked her head up with twitching ears, making her easy to be seen by Tanaka, and snatched a biscuit before disappearing from his view.

Tanaka smiled wistfully. He may be getting older but he wasn't a fool. He knew exactly what sort of a relationship his master and the dog-woman were in. But he's not going to announce it to the world anyway. After all, it was no one's business as to know what relationships were going on in the Phantomhive's household.

Vincent shook his head at his dog before setting about to do the paperwork.

Tanaka blinked for a moment before he gasped out, "Ah! My sincerest apologizes, young Master. There was a letter delivered to you." Vincent looked up and the butler can see the curious ears of Kagome twitching in the corner of his eye. Vincent took the letter and opened it.

His eyes scanned over the neat, cursive words before sighing, absently petting his loyal pet, "Look like the Queen wants me to tame the naughty beasts in her garden again." He turned to look at his dog, "Hey, girl, want to go with me?" He smiled, knowing her answer, "Well, of course!" Kagome barked out, huffing as she got up and walked a few steps away before turning towards him and Tanaka. Placing her hands on her hip, she smirked as she leaned forward not in the least bit ashamed of her improper dress.

"You never look after yourself, and someone has to."

Chuckling lightly, he nodded and stood up from his seat with fluid grace. Turning to Tanaka, he smiled and slipped the letter into his inner coat pocket. "Well Tanaka, Kagome and I shall be going to check out this situation…I would like the townhouse ready for our lodging there for the entirety of this assignment." Bowing, Tanaka then stood up straight, "Yes, Young Master." Nodding towards Kagome, he then turned on the heel of his shoes to go and fulfill his tasks.

Once he was gone, Kagome turned towards Vincent and crossed her arms under her chest. The undone buttons at the top of the shirt showed a generous amount of cleavage. "So I'm going to have to play the part of dog on this trip, neh?" Caressing her cheek, he pressed his forehead against hers while he smirked playfully. "Of course, after all we should make sure that the symbol of our family puts fear in the hearts of these men who would dare worry the Queen."

With a playful smirk, she bowed towards him with one arm stretched out to the side and the other arm crossed over her chest.

"Of course…My master."

* * *

Gazing out of the carriage window, Kagome wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck as she pressed her lips to the top of his head. Vincent had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, and rubbed circles in her back. Resting his head against her collar bone, the 19 years old head of the Phantomhive Family allowed himself to fully relax now that they were alone in the carriage. It was going to take a while to reach their destination. Bringing his hand up to the back of her head, Kagome purred as he grasped her by her hair. Arching her back, she leaned back as her master started nibbling on her exposed neck.

Tightening her grip on his shoulder, she felt the hardness pressing up against her through his trousers. Whimpering, she felt herself growing wet from the ministrations being applied to her body. One hand trailed from his shoulder, down his chest to his pants.

It had been a few minutes and they would be going through the forest, and it would take a long while for them to reach the townhouse.

"Aaa!"

Placing her hands on the seat opposite the one they had been occupying, she couldn't help the anticipation she felt as he held her hips steady. Once he had her positioned properly, she gasped as he slid into her easily due to her being ready already. Sliding out of her, he grunted as he then slammed back into her once more. Rocking forward with each thrust, she could only gasp in pleasure at the myriad of sensations that were stimulating her. From the feel of the large cock slamming into her, the soft cloth of his clothes that tickled her back as he leaned over her, and the feel of her breasts rubbing against the seat as she rocked forward.

Clenching the seat cushions in her hands as Vincent's thrust quickened, she felt her claws sharpening and puncture the velvety cushions. Suddenly gloved hands grabbed her by her head, and caused her to come up and back into the hard chest of the Earl Phantomhive. Vincent kept one hand on her hip while the other came up to cup her breasts, as he drew a long trail along her shoulder with his tongue. A shudder ran though her body and she had to bite her lip in order not to moan out as loud as she wanted to. The driver after all saw her in her dog form, as had the new staff members that were inside of the manor.

None of them knew about her human form, and for now, until he could trust them.

Vincent wanted to keep it that way.

Suddenly they had gotten off the cobblestone path, and were now on the dirt roads of the country. Hitting one of the bumps, the two were startled as they fell back. Fortunately, that caused Vincent to immediately hit that one spot that caused the spring in Kagome to tighten almost painfully. Right before she released a scream that would surely be heard by the carriage driver, two of his fingers were popped into her mouth causing her to groan around the digits. Running her tongue around the fingers in her mouth, she slowly squirmed around causing the grip of the hand on her hip tightened.

Each time they hit a bump in the road, Vincent would bounce up while Kagome came down on him. This continued and Kagome turned her head to the side as he pulled his fingers from her mouth, and locked lips with the Dark-haired man while she brought her hands up to latch onto the seat cushions behind them. "Well, this is certainly new…we've never done this in here." Glaring up at him, she opened her mouth to say something in retaliation when she gasped at an abrupt bump.

Not even a moment later, the last bump before they were back on a worn road, Vincent bounced up and hit that one spot that caused Kagome to come. Due to her tight walls around his shaft, Vincent was forced to release his seed into her womb with extreme force at the same moment. With quick thinking, he muffled both his and Kagome's yells of completion by plundering the woman's mouth.

All the while, the carriage driver was oblivious as to what was happening in his carriage.

* * *

They arrived at the townhouse just in the early evening, and Kagome mentally sent out a signal to all of the animals in the area. It hadn't been the first time they had to be here in the townhouse as a base during these missions for the Queen. Both were cleaned up from their earlier activities, and she shifted into her dog form as she waited for the man to open the door. Daniel Christopher, a young man that came from a poor family was a new addition that Kagome had suggested. She could only remember a few people who had been kind to her in some way, and it was his family who had let her stay with them for winter.

In thanks for that kindness, she had asked Vincent to look for them. Sadly, when they found them, the father had died due to protecting their family from a small group of riff raff in the slums. Due to Kagome's insistence, the family was brought in and became a part of the staff in the manor. Hopping down from her seat, she then jumped down from the carriage with no problem. The young male petted her head, and grinned widely. "Hey there, girl!"

Barking, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she moved in a circle around him. He smiled and then turned to watch as Vincent Phantomhive stepped from the carriage. Daniel was still awed by the man, whom had brought them out of their assure fate of dying in the slums when their father was killed. Looking at the black dog that came to stand next to the man, he couldn't help but still feel shocked that this was the same stray they had taken in during that winter all those years ago. It seemed that their kindness had come back to them a hundred fold.

Closing the door of the carriage, the young driver sent a prayer that the Phantomhive family would never die due to the compassion that was shown to his family.

Vincent and Kagome walked into the house at a leisurely pace, and once inside were greeted by the staffs enthusiastically. "Greetings, Master Vincent and Lady Kagome!" They all chorused. Smiling at the tall male and his dog with admiration freely shone in their eyes. Vincent smiled at them, "We thank you for your warm welcomes." He looked down on the black furred animal and patted her head, "She mostly appreciated it."

A maid stifled her shy giggle before another maid elbowed her. Vincent Phantomhive was very attractive after all, and that dog of his, the one he always called his Lady…It was quite obvious how much they adored each other. Rarely does anyone become so connected with their pet.

Too bad they don't know the exact depth of that relationship.

A maid stepped forward and bowed, "Master, Mr. Alexis is waiting for you in your study."

A footman took his jacket and his hat after he handed it to him, Vincent blinked, "Oh, he's here already? Alright then, come along, girl." She barked and followed her master as he climbed up the stair to his study. They then disappeared from the servants' view.

The footman sighed, "It's so odd to see a dog that lived for so long. Definitely a rare breed alright." A maid nodded, as she always felt that the dog was a bit off, "Lady Kagome sure is very loyal to her Master, even after all of those years."

Another maid giggled out, "Master Vincent looked as grand as ever!"

Daniel, the butler of the townhouse manor, rolled his eyes at her antics, "I'll go see to them. You go about to your chores now."

They nodded and hurried off.

* * *

"Ah, you always take forever, Vincent." Deiderich Alexis commented out as he turned his head away from the large paned window to see him entering in the room with his canine. The dog watched him for a moment before scoffing and curled up on the floor close to the desk. Her master smiled and approached him, taking his hand for a shake, "Ah, Diederich, it had been months since I saw you last! I hope you and your family are fairing just fine?"

Diederich smiled coldly at his friend, Vincent's own smile an exact opposite, as he pulled back his hand, "They are fine. But let's get down to business now."

Vincent nodded, "Oh, alright then. Please take a seat then." He stepped over his curled dog to get to his lofty chair. Kagome looked back to the Earl before snorting and let out a large yawn before settling in once more, her ears high and intended to listen to every word they'll says. Deiderich glanced at the dog for a moment before turning his total attention to Vincent as he flopped on a seat lazily.

He knew Vincent didn't care about his manners, having known him for a good while, and crossed his legs, "Well, you had heard about that _incident_ sometime ago, in the spring, correct?" Deiderich asked out coolly.

"Hmm, do you mean that an escapement of an Indian woman that had occurred and she got shot and killed right in the middle of a crowd? Then yes, I have heard about that. Nobody knew who she was or who the shooter was."

Vincent nodded, setting his chin on his folded hands with his elbows on his desk. He heard a thump of his dog's tail and smiled, knowing that she was listening and definitely got her own two cents in about that, though she can't say a word in front of Mr. Alexis. That means she'll need to wait until he leaves.

True, he was his good friend, but he didn't feel that he was ready to see beyond his belief of that supernatural not existing. Deiderich was always a firm, serious man and does not believe in anything related to fairies, ghosts, or anything of the supernatural nature. If Vincent asked, he knew Deiderich would say, "Ridiculous!" and things similar to that.

"Yes, that's the one I'm speaking of. Well, my sources informed me that there were more to that." Vincent blinked curiously and urged him to go on,

"It appeared that that woman was one of the unfortunate victim of a human trafficking ring."

Vincent allowed out an annoyed noise but kept listening, he does not support the fact that humans would do such things to their own kind, colors of their skin be damned, "And just recently, this morning in fact, the Scotland Yard found bodies in the river. All twenty-six of them…all of different colors, ages…women, men, and children." Mr. Alexis let out a sigh, "And they all have a brand on their backs, like some kind of common farm animals, and had shackles on them."

One more thump, this time louder and obviously annoyed, from the dog, whose head was no longer on the floor and were watching the both men. Her expressions were hard to read, but only her owner knows what she was feeling. Kagome was having a bit of hard time keeping in her growls.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the closed door and Vincent affirmed the entry. It was Daniel, carrying a tray with a teapot, two cups, few treats for the master's pet, and few other things. He bowed lightly, "Master, pardon my interruption. I bring you the Earl Grey tea and few biscuits for milady."

"Ah! Thank you." He and Mr. Alexis accepted their cup gracefully, allowing the young butler to pour for them. Daniel bowed and smiled at the dog just as he was dismissed. He left the room, shutting the door softly and went about on his own business. "Hey, girl, here's a treat." Vincent handed over a bone-shaped biscuit to Kagome, who happily accepted it. He patted her before turning to his friend, "Well…That is horrible…Twenty-six people?" Vincent frowned as he sipped his streaming tea.

"Yes. They weren't there yesterday so whoever did this must have done it sometime during the night, when everybody was asleep and unaware. The first witness was a child, a young boy of twelve years of age, first saw them when he, supposedly, dropped his ball down in the water. He then went to alert the authorities." Deiderich explained, sipping his tea before continuing on, "Whoever did this was not that bright…or getting sloppy."

Vincent nodded in agreement, "Yes. So did you know the cause of their deaths?"

Mr. Alexis looked up from his tea, "Well…That information I do not have. But they are currently in the hands of an erratic man, I've heard…"

"An erratic man…?"

* * *

Vincent and Kagome stood in the front of an undertaker's building; both warily glanced at the door. Deiderich told them that he had a business he needed to take care of but told them he'll see them again after they were able to receive the information they needed so they were on their own, "This seemed like the right place…"

"The right place? Are you sure? There's something very off!" Kagome exclaimed, while shifting into her human form, after she was sure nobody can see them. The driver of the carriage took off somewhere, as her master told him, figuring it may take a while with the twenty-six bodies. The driver will return within an hour however.

"Off?" Vincent looked at his dog-woman, no longer flinching at her bold nakedness, though it did bring out his desires for her body. Now is not the time for that, as he needed to get the information regarding the twenty-six victims. Kagome remained very close to him, her eyes skeptical and wary, as he knocked on the door.

But the door was opened, creaking open after the first knock. The pair blinked then turned their heads to look at each other. 'Should we come in?' They both wondered as they turned to the door. Vincent geared up and took a deep breath, already feeling uncomfortable as he stepped in, "Hello…is anyone here?" His beloved pet strayed closer to him, her hair heckled up, in a form of a protection for her master.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the dusty and rotting smell, resisting the temptation to sneeze. Vincent shook his head, to get rid of the nasty smell out of his system and called out again, "Hello? Is somebody here?"

Someone was sniggering, "Is someone here, he asked?" Vincent nearly jumped up three feet when a standing coffin against a wall opened with a startled yelp. Kagome suddenly snapped back, wishing to protect her master and the coffin suddenly closed with a thud and a yelp as the wood received five claw marks from her. "Good grief! Control that dog of yours! I merely wished to scare you, not to get killed!" The gravelly voice erupted out from the wooden coffin.

"Ah, my apologizes. Kagome…" Vincent sighed, smiling sheepishly before realizing one thing. How did that voice know that Kagome was a dog?

Kagome huffed, "If he wished to scare someone, he should've known that it would backfire. What a stupid jokester!" She crossed her arms as the coffin fully opened. The tall white-haired male dressed in black and grey stepped out, sniggering still. Closing the coffin behind him, he brought both of his sleeve-covered hands together and a creepy grin slithered onto his face. "Well, I'm sure that you have come here in order to see my new lovelies?"

Nodding, Vincent stepped forward and looked the man straight in his eyes. Or at least he tried to, but with the man's fringe being in the way of his eyes, he wasn't exactly sure. "…My name is Vincent Phantomhive. Pleased to meet you, sir…" He didn't want to be rude but that man gave him the heebie-jeebies so he kept his hand down; and his dog is looking quite overprotective of him, at the point that if the strange male touches him, she'd tear him a new one.

Then again, she's always like that toward those who looked very suspicious. She'd warm up to them eventually, unless the visitation to or from them are scarce or she had a very good reason to be wary.

Such was the nature of a dog.

"Ah, ah, just Undertaker would be fine. Names are not necessary. And, heheh! I already know who you are. There isn't anyone who has ears in the underground that does not know who of the Queen's Watchdogs." He seemed to glance at the naked woman, "I must admit that I didn't know your pet was actually one of the guiders…" The undertaker suddenly clammed up, sniggering, finding this humorous.

Kagome scowled, her fingers twitching to give him some good marks upon his body. Vincent frowned, a sign that he wasn't very happy with how this was going, "Alright then, Mr. Undertaker, mind telling us the conditions of those twenty-six victims?"

He sniggered, "Not without payment, no!"

Vincent twitched and Kagome growled. Honestly, she merely found him suspicious but otherwise annoying. Her master sighed, "Fine, I'll pay you." He was about to pull out his wallet but Undertaker interrupted him, "I do not want the Queen's dirty money!" Vincent blinked and placed back his wallet, noting that he seemed quite offended or annoyed.

"Then what do you want?" Kagome muttered out, giving him a blank stare as she crossed her arms over her bared, ample chest.

The Undertaker started drool, "A Laugh! I want you to make me laugh, laugh until I can't even think straight! Heheh!" He started to hug himself, eager for possible jokes or whatever funny enough he can get from them. Gapping at the man unattractively, Kagome wondered whether or not they really needed this man for the information and just get rid of him. Vincent massaged the bridge of his nose, and sighed as he returned his gaze to the gray-haired male who was giggling to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know many jokes…" Glancing over at Kagome, he caught her eye within a second. "Would you happen to know any jokes Kagome?" Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and thought of any jokes that she happened to hear during her years alive. Humming slightly, she hit her palm with her fist as she opened her eyes. "Actually I do, and I will be very happy to tell it…" Turning to look at Vincent, she gave him a devious smirk. "Though I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the shop and no matter what, do not come in until I say so."

Blinking in surprise, Vincent raised an eyebrow questioningly as he was gently being pushed out by the long-haired woman. Hearing the door closing behind him, he turned and looked at it incredulously. For a moment, he heard nothing and wondered what kind of joke that she thought he shouldn't hear. This silence continued for several minutes, and he was just about to walk into the shop and demand to know what she was doing. Right as he stepped to the door, the world around them seemed to shake as laughter erupted through the brick walls of the Undertaker's building.

The sign that proclaimed its' property fell a foot off on its' side from what felt like an earthquake.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Kagome peeked out at him with a smirk.

"You can come in now."

Staring at her questioningly, Vincent nodded and walked back into the building. There the Undertaker was against one of the coffins that were leaning up on the wall. Giggles left his mouth, and he seemed to be shivering from ecstasy. If he wasn't mistaken, the man would sometimes meow like a cat. Looking at Kagome, he was a little annoyed that she only shrugged at his questioning look. Apparently she wasn't going to be sharing anytime soon.

Breaking out of his musings at the sound of the man clearing his throat, Vincent brought his full attention to the man who seemed to finally be getting himself under control. A smirk slithered onto the man's face, and he tapped his chin with one of his black nails.

"Well since you paid the price I guess I am obligated to inform you about the irregularities in my new batch of darlings."

* * *

Lost in thought, Vincent let his eyes take in the passing surroundings of the city in the carriage. The information that the strange man had given them wouldn't leave him alone. Kagome, kneeling on the bumpy floor of the stagecoach, let out a whine as she laid her head down on his laps, knowing he was troubled. Vincent absently petted her, his mind drowning into the ocean of thoughts.

Kagome's ears flattened against her skull, knowing why.

All of the bodies had some kind of neglect to them or severe illness, yet whoever tossed them in the river like trash had tortured them then shot them in cold blood. There was a brand on their lower back. The brand was one that required the use of a hot iron rod, which were primarily used to place a mark on an animal, as if to signify the creature as their property.

And worst things of all, there were sixteen children in total, all so beautiful…once upon a time. The remaining victims were adult, half are young, pretty women and others handsome, young males. Only two were older, both men. The older men seemed like a gentle grandfather who would spoil their grandchildren till they were rotten.

The old men had only served to remind him of his own frail, crippled father. He had seemed to have aged twenty years older after his beloved wife's death from the accident and was still in a wheelchair, his once dark hair heavily streaked with white and grew a long beard. His father wasn't same anymore. He hardly was the same. Caine Phantomhive basically lost the will to live.

"Master…"

Snapping from out of his thoughts, he continued running his hands through her hair as she sat on her knees in between his legs. Her blue eyes stared at him intently as she leaned into the hand that was petting her. "Don't worry about me, Kagome; I will make sure that we will catch the culprits." Nothing else was said for the rest of the ride, and the pair let their thoughts run away with them on the gruesome details that were given to them by the eccentric Undertaker. Kagome was more affected than Vincent in more ways, as she was an Inugami. A being that avenged the wrongs of those that created them, but in her case, she would avenge any who had been truly wronged.

Unlike other true Inugami, she was created by a mistake. Closing her eyes as the memories flashed before her eyes, she leaned into Vincent's leg and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the fingers running through her fur.

_You are a dog, not I, the dog of the shadow. Yet you seek to be one with me…Why?_

…_I merely wish to spare you the pain like you spared me the pain in the past._

Eventually, all of the voices of the past grew to only a buzz as she fell to a deep sleep, lulled but her master. Vincent looked out of a window, brooding.

At least Deiderich would be more interested into this case now. This Vincent was sure of especially with his well-known (at least to them) adoration for children, even though he wouldn't ever admit it willingly.

* * *

The man grit his teeth when his long time friend showed him the pictures of every victims that died inside of a folder he borrowed from the undertaker, "Are you saying…that they were murdered?" Mr. Alexis kept his voice leveled, but his tone showed his anger. Vincent nodded mutely, setting his tea down on a coffee table in front of the warm fireplace. Kagome, back into the form of the shadow-hued dog, whined quietly as she laid her head down on her master's lap.

She was comforted by the fingers that weaved through her fur as she listened to the silent rage of the man that was her master's friend.

She and her master returned back to the townhouse and realized that Deiderich was waiting for them in the sitting area, lounging in a comfy seat. The night had fell and the chill of the autumn came so it made sense why he'd want to remain in that area. The fireplace provided both light and warmth for them.

Deiderich let out a disgusted sigh, "Please tell me you have a plan to stop the ring, now that we got the location." Mr. Alexis had used his connections to find the information they needed when the pair left to the undertaker's building. Vincent Phantomhive always seemed to have a plan to stop anybody.

He always does.

"Well, of course. But it'd involve a close friend of mine…" Vincent gave a smirk. Kagome cocked an ear in confusion as she looked up to him.

"Who?" Mr. Alexis questioned.

Vincent looked clandestinely down to his dog. "I think that there is something that I should tell you before we have this operation commence, and since I don't want anything happening because you were not informed." Gesturing towards Kagome, he noticed the uncertain look that she was shooting him. After all, there were not many people who knew of her true nature. The number of people who currently knew could only be counted on one hand.

No one would ever expect that the Phantomhive family's faithful pet could actually turn into a humanoid form. Not to mention that this woman held powers that they didn't understand.

Deiderich only stared at Vincent in confusion before turning his attention to the dog. "What does your dog have to do with this?" For a second, Vincent and the said dog glanced at each other before the dog seemed to nod. Walking around to the middle of the room, and she pinned her blue eyes on the confused and wary Deiderich. Closing her eyes, she slowly and she felt the shift of her bones as the fur began to recede from her body. A gasp was all that was heard from Deiderich as Kagome snapped her eyes open and stare at the German man.

"Mein Gott…"

Chuckling slightly, Vincent got up and made his way over to Kagome. Wrapping his arms around her waist he then rested his chin on her head, and he smirked at the shocked expression on the other man's face. "Alexis, I would like to once again introduce you to my special lady…" Bringing a hand up, he caressed her cheek with his gloved hands. "Kagome…say hello to Alexis."

* * *

Drinking the tea that was given to him, Deiderich couldn't help but stare at the naked woman that was sitting on his friend's lap. No one could blame him for this, because after all how many people knew of dogs that can take on a human form, and an appealing one at that? Forcing his eyes away from the teasing body of the dog turned woman, he cleared his throat and set the cup down.

"So you're telling me that she is in fact a being that possesses powers to hear the pleas of souls?" Bringing the tea cup up to his lips, Vincent took a sip of his own tea before smiling at him. "Yes, that is what she had informed me of…and I myself have witnessed it before myself." His friend hand slipped down to land on the naked woman's hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The German couldn't help but noticed that she was straddling his friend with no shame at all.

"It is more of if souls want retribution for any unlawful wrong done to them, then it is my job to make sure that they get their closure before they go on."

Glancing over her shoulder, her blue eyes connected with his dark brown orbs. "Master thinks that my abilities would be a very valuable asset for our task." Tilting her head as she pressed her nose against the crook of Vincent's neck, Kagome pressed herself closer to him. She said nothing else as Vincent rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. Looking over at his friend with a somber expression, he then closed his eyes as the Inugami placed her soft hand against his face in a caress.

"Tomorrow, Kagome shall begin looking for any lingering spirits around the area the bodies were found."

A shiver slipped down the mentioned woman's spine as a gloved finger trailed up her back slowly.

"After that, we will be moving in and taking this merry band of beasts out of My Queen's garden."

The image that the two made to the German man at that instant, only confirmed how dangerous they were. Vincent was Hades while Kagome was his Cerberus. The pair was master and his loyal yet vicious pet.

* * *

Standing in front of the lake, the black-haired woman only closed her eyes. Inhaling deeply, a strange mist escaped her mouth, and began to fill in the area. Vincent and Deiderich both shivered at the sudden chill that rushed up and down their spines, yet the two didn't turn away from the fascinating sight.

"_**Wronged spirits, I am here to answer your call…I have heard your pleas, your cries of agony, your cries for vengeance…I can grant you that in order to free your soul from this plane." **_

The mist lifted up from the ground causing the shadows to move ominously. A strange breeze rushed through the small clearing, and it whipped Kagome's long hair around her body. Her blue eyes were like supernovas as blue flames sprouted to life in those orbs. Opening her mouth, her fangs lengthened, and her appearance became a more feral.

"_**I call upon you, show me your face…tell me your wish…this is your only chance for vengeance…I want to help you, don't be afraid."**_

All movement in the forest ceased and slowly a transparent figure appeared in front of them. Very slowly, Kagome kneeled down and latched her eyes onto the small spirit, whom was staring up at her with a fearful expression. It seemed that she had put a bit more power than she needed to, though she was surprised that only this one spirit showed up. Smiling kindly, she tilted her head and caused her ears to twitch. Immediately, the little girl's eyes locked onto the appendages, and she squealed in delight while clapping her hands.

"Hello…I'm Kagome, what is your name?"

For a moment the girl said nothing before looking back at her twitching ears, and joy entered the girl's grey eyes as she saw the wagging tail behind her.

"_My name is Bella…Isabella Blackwood…"_

* * *

End of Chapter 4

* * *

As I sit here in my First Year Experience course, I couldn't help but be bored enough to actually work on my fanfiction. LOL! Anyway, that was all for the 4th chapter. (Sighs) Damn, it seems like there is going to be one more chapter than I planned in this. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and if not then…meh…can't please everyone.

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Yeah…Sorry it was in a long coming. -_- Shi kept the chapter her hostage for some time so I wasn't able to work on it much-though I am determined to make that up into next chapter (if I was able to keep it off Shi's hands long enough, that is, lol)! If you are to able to spot one special easter egg/teaser thing that Shi herself had put in, you'll get a virtual cookie! Anyway-We hope you'll enjoy our latest fruit of our labor!

Take care~

Beautiful Phantom


End file.
